


The Rules of Conquest

by deepliketherivers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Marriage, M/M, Political Relationship, Royalty, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepliketherivers/pseuds/deepliketherivers
Summary: As the king's bastard son, Chanyeol will do almost anything to show that he is worthy of his royal title and respect. After defeating a rival city and it's rulers, there is only one member of the Byun family left for Chanyeol to conquer, and he intends to do so by any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Please be advised that this chapter features a fairly graphic suicide attempt as well as suicide idealization.

Everyone in the city knew the moment they were lost. Around the table, Baekhyun’s family froze, and the fig Baekhyun had in his hand rolled out of his limp fingers onto the white linen tablecloth. The distant rumble grew louder and louder, like rolling thunder, until it was loud enough that the floor shook and the silverware rattled. 

Baekhyun’s brothers and father were motionless for mere moments before they leapt to their feet, shouting at one another as they ran for armor and weapons. Next to him, Baekhyun’s mother grasped his arm, her fingers digging into his skin hard enough to hurt. Her eyes were wide when they met his, and they both flinched when a vase went crashing to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces when it hit the tile. 

“Come with me, Baekhyun.” His mother pulled him to his feet, her hand still tight around his arm. “We will barricade ourselves upstairs.”

He followed her wordlessly, stealing glances out of the windows as they ran up the marble staircases to their rooms. Outside, the seeds of chaos were appearing. People who had been out when the sound came were skittering back inside, but the market was full of people who were nowhere near home. They were knocking on doors frantically, eyes darting left and right as they waited for the hammer to fall. The horrible rumbling noise had faded, but the wind was blowing in further evidence that they were no longer safe. Fine, gray dust drifted down slowly at first, but already it was beginning to gather on the ledges of the windows and the paved stone roads outside. When Baekhyun swallowed, he tasted a little of it on his tongue. 

It was certain. The wall had fallen.

Heavy footsteps thundered behind them, and Baekhyun and his mother whirled around to see Baekhyun’s father hurrying to catch up with them. In his full set of armor, he resembled a scarab beetle, glittering and heavyset as he handed each of them a short, wickedly sharp blade that was used for sacrificing animals. “Take these.” He snapped, “Do not hide together. There’s a chance that if they find one of you alone, they will assume the rest of the house is empty. The boys and I will defend you both until our last breath, but if we should fail…” The final words seemed to catch in his throat, but he forced them through gritted teeth, “Death before honor.”

Blood rushed through Baekhyun’s veins, and he glanced down at the blade in his hand. His father kissed his mother, then turned to Baekhyun and grasped both cheeks between his hands and kissed his forehead before tearing away and leaving the two of them alone.

“Your father is right, we should not be found together.” The fingers around Baekhyun’s wrist tightened again before releasing him, “Go to your room, barricade the door, and then draw a bath. You…” her words were choked off by tears, and she was forced to take a long breath before she could continue, “You understand what you must do? If it sounds like they will get in?”

Baekhyun’s throat felt too dry and clogged with dust to answer, but he nodded obediently, clutching the hilt of his dagger. His mother was trembling when she pressed a kiss to his forehead in the same place that his father had kissed him moments ago. “I love you, Baekhyun.” She whispered, “You are the light of my life, and we will all see each other again when this is all over. Your father, your brothers, and both of us—the Goddess will not let us suffer apart for long.”

Baekhyun nodded, “I love you too, mother.” 

And then he was alone. Alone when the first shrieks rose up from outside, loud and piercing in an already chaotic soundscape. Alone as he dragged sofas and beds in front of door. Alone when a sickening thump came from outside, followed by a sickening gurgle and groan indicating that someone’s attempt to pass swiftly had been fruitless. 

Baekhyun was alone when he turned the polished silver handle on his bathtub and let it fill to the brim, and he was alone when he took off his shirt and sank into the water. The windows were too high for him to look out, and part of him was grateful that he couldn’t look out. What would he see if he did? He closed his eyes and the images came to his mind unbidden. More gray dust on the streets, trampled underfoot by the armored feet of the eastern army as they marched inward, leaving gritty, bloody footprints behind them. The palace was at the very center of the city, so they would come here last. But they would come. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes again and fixed his gaze on his bare arms. The water in the bath was still and clear, and he could perfectly see the faint blue line that traced from his wrist up his arm. In his other hand, the metal of his knife shone wet. With one final glance at the dagger, Baekhyun closed his eyes again and waited. 

He was in the bathtub long enough that the water began to cool around him, and Baekhyun felt his initial panic begin to fade as he was forced to wait for the ax to fall. His fear thrummed just beneath his skin, spiking when some new sound pierced the palace walls to inform him of what was happening outside. There was only shouting at first, then screaming, and finally he heard the sharp, rhythmic clang of metal armor marching close enough to be heard through the walls. 

Tears that had not come until now rose up as he imagined his mother in a similar position just down the hallway. Would he hear her? The thought terrified him nearly as much as the alternative. If they mounted the stairs and he heard nothing, then it meant that she was already gone from him. Mother was devout, and fear of death wouldn’t stay her hand. Baekhyun had to place a hand against his lips to stop a sob from coming through as he imagined that she might already be a corpse, cold and bleeding mere feet from his own position. 

The sound of metal on marble made Baekhyun tighten his grip on his dagger, but he remembered what his father had told them. There was a chance they would find his mother alone and move on, assuming that the rest of the household was out fighting the invading force. His knuckles were white as he prayed silently, selfishly asking for protection when the shouts of soldiers reached the top of the stairs. 

Dull thumping let him know that they were breaking down his mother’s door, and tears fell down his face hot and fast when he heard the splintering wood, but no cries from his mother. 

“No one alive.” One of the men shouted, “We should join the others and come back for valuables later.”

Baekhyun’s breath shuddered in his lungs, and he tried to picture what he would do next, if they left. After the initial invasion, they would need to start cleaning up. There would be dead to count and bodies to burn. Pillaging in earnest wouldn’t begin until the next sunrise, and with luck, Baekhyun would have enough time to gather supplies and escape the city. If he could get out alive, there would be a surviving heir. Their people would have a chance of survival. 

“What about that door at the end of the hall? Did anyone open that up?”

Baekhyun’s heart thundered and leapt into his throat as someone tried the handle. “It’s locked up like the other one. Come help me get it open.”

They began pounding on his door, and Baekhyun understood that things were certain now. They would get in. They would take him. The path forward wavered and solidified, and he bent over double as he tried to gather his strength to do what must be done. 

The ivory of the dagger’s handle was slippery in hand, but Baekhyun knew the water was necessary. It would speed things up. 

The wood in the door cracked, and Baekhyun pressed the blade against his wrist. He whimpered as the metal bit into his skin and a thin stream of blood flowed out into the water. Behind him there was another massive crack against the door, and Baekhyun gritted his teeth together hard before dragging the knife up his arm in earnest, opening up a perfect slice from wrist to elbow. He gasped in pain and shock as his blood poured out in earnest, staining the bathtub red. 

One final blow against the door took it down, and Baekhyun was distantly aware of shouting and metallic clanking as soldiers climbed over the furniture he had piled in front of the door, but he could not pay any attention to them as he was transfixed by the sight of his life flowing out of him. He’d been afraid that he wouldn’t be able to do it, when the time came, but the evidence that he was braver than he had thought was bleeding out right in front of him. Death before honor, father said. We will see each other again, mother said. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” A voice snarled near his ear, but Baekhyun was too weak to turn towards it. 

“This one’s still alive! Bring me some cloth!” 

Warm hands hauled him out of the bathtub by the armpits, keeping a firm grip on him even as Baekhyun weakly tried to kick away in protest. Water and blood splashed out of the bathtub onto the tiles and pooled around Baekhyun as his vision began to go blurry. He whimpered as pressure was placed on his wounded arm, and he attempted to pull it away but found it firmly pinned to the floor. 

“Don’t, don’t, don’t,” he babbled, fighting for consciousness, “Just let it. Please don’t.” 

“Where’s that cloth?” Someone bellowed above him, and Baekhyun couldn’t put it off any longer. His vision went black, and his mind sunk down after it.

* * *

Hours later, Chanyeol sat with the sleeping prince in the medical tent, watching for any signs of returning consciousness.

“Who is this?”

Chanyeol looked up at the question to see Sehun ducking under the canvas flap into the tent with his helmet under his arm. His brother had made a minimal effort to clean himself up and dried blood still splattered his chest plate and boots. 

“Yixing will have a fit if he sees you coming in here like that. It’s not sanitary.”

“The men said you had found someone interesting.” Sehun ignored him and walked over to peer at the man lying in front of Chanyeol, “I was curious who it was.”

Chanyeol couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at Sehun, “Any guesses before I tell you?”

Sehun looked at him closely, “He looks young, and I don’t see any scars, so he’s probably not a general.” His eyes flicked up to Chanyeol to make sure he was on the right track, “If you’re so excited about it, he must be a royal then. A prince?”

“One of the Byuns.” Chanyeol confirmed, “But which one?”

“They said you found him in the palace, so it has to be the youngest. Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol nodded, “I think so.” His eyes sparkled with pride, “The precious jewel of the family, and he’s ours now.”

“Father will be pleased that you managed to take him alive. Will they add him to the loot pile when he’s well?”

“I don’t think so.” Chanyeol’s gaze drifted down to Baekhyun, “I think I’m going to keep this one.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Baekhyun woke up, sensation came back to him in pieces. First, he felt hot. He was covered up by something despite the warm, still air that surrounded him. Next, he hurt. His arm was itchy and tender, and when he tried to move it there was a shooting sensation up through his shoulder. Last, his memory and the emotions that accompanied it came back to him. He recalled the siege of the city, and the collapse of the wall, followed by the long, anxious wait in the bathtub. He remembered the painful, terrifying attempt to end his life before he could be captured, and the despair that had come when he realized that it had all been in vain. 

Unwilling to open his eyes, Baekhyun kept them closed as he tried to process his situation. The fate of a prisoner of war was worse than death. At best, he would be publicly humiliated and then executed as an example of what happened to those who opposed the might of the Eastern Province. At worst, he was headed for the royal harem, for a lifetime of shame and abuse. They would drag him out in chains for festivals and parades, Baekhyun imagined, and sneer at how far he had fallen from his former glory. 

What options were left to him? He could resist, pushing his captors towards killing him as capital punishment for his insolence. Or he could be compliant, taking some of the glee out of beating a rival into submission. Baekhyun resisted the urge to shudder as he thought about the second option, picturing himself bending his neck to the Easterners and following their instructions without complaint. Perhaps that was the safer, smarter choice to make, but Baekhyun couldn’t stomach it. Resolve firmed up within him, and Baekhyun felt his despair ignite into anger. Whoever ended up responsible for him was going to wish that the soldiers had left him in his bathtub to die in peace. 

He finally fluttered his eyes open when the warmth around him became nearly unbearable. Sunlight filtered through a light linen tent, and Baekhyun saw the fabric making him so uncomfortable was a blanket tucked around him up to his shoulders. Getting it all the way off was difficult, as any dramatic movement jostled his injury, sending sharp pains up his arm. 

The sound drew the attention of his attendant, a dark-haired man wearing a burgundy tunic that was practical for someone who probably saw a good amount of blood. He turned to a page, “Please inform Master Park that the prince is awake.”

Baekhyun scowled, “Can’t you give me a few moments of peace before you call my handler?” His voice was hoarse from disuse and dehydration, and the short sentence sent him into a short coughing fit. 

The attendant ladled a cup of water out of a dark bucket near the center of the tent and brought it to Baekhyun, “My name is Zhang Yixing, and I have been monitoring your medical care while you’ve been unconscious. Master Park asked to be notified as soon as you were responsive. Are you too hot?”

Baekhyun took the offered water but didn’t answer the question, scanning the tent instead. There was one exit, located on the opposite side of the tent. 

“There are guards outside, of course.” Yixing commented, following Baekhyun’s gaze to the entrance, “And if I had to make bets, they wouldn’t be on you.”

Baekhyun ignored the comment. He already knew that making a run for it would be useless right now. He was likely in the middle of an enemy camp, and to be perfectly honest, the doctor could probably restrain him alone in his weakened state. However, he still kept his eyes trained on the tent flap. 

Eventually, he got what he was waiting for. A hulking figure entered the tent, tall and well built, with the type of intricacies and finery on his clothing that denoted him to be a man of some rank. Baekhyun curled his lip up into a sneer and stared the man down as he approached. This seemed to amuse Park, who raised his eyebrows and grinned at the defiant posture. 

“Good morning, little prince. Have you slept well?” Park sat beside Baekhyun’s bed and inclined his head politely. He kept the smile on his face, despite Baekhyun’s continued glare. 

Baekhyun ground his teeth together and pushed down a seed of fear before drawing up the saliva in his mouth and spitting into the stranger’s lap.

Those eyebrows shot up again, and Park froze for a moment before he reached down and scooped the spit onto his fingers. 

He contemplated the shiny substance as he introduced himself, “I’m Park Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun had no time to react before a strong hand snatched his chin and held him still, so Chanyeol could wipe his own saliva across his cheek. It dried quickly, leaving Baekhyun’s skin feeling tight and cool.

“And you are Byun Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol didn’t let go of his face, keeping a tight grip on his jaw. 

“The youngest in the Byun line, and the weakest. The rest of your family is dead, so I think…” Park’s fingers tightened, “It would be smart to behave.”

Park finally released him, leaving only the phantom press of his fingertips against Baekhyun’s skin. 

“I am not afraid to die.” Baekhyun sneered, “You cannot threaten me.”

Chanyeol leaned back in his chair, “No, you certainly aren’t. It was a close thing, when I pulled you out of the tub. Very gruesome, all that blood, but I thought it would be such a waste for you to die.”

Another surge of anger pulsed through Baekhyun as he realized that he recognized Chanyeol’s voice from his memory. Park wasn’t bluffing, he really had been the wretched soldier that had thwarted his attempt to join his dead family in the arms of the Goddess. 

“If you were there,” Baekhyun spat, “Then you understand. Your threats are empty, and I will do as I please, whatever the consequences may be.”

Chanyeol contemplated his words before responding. He met Baekhyun’s eyes before asking, “I’ve brought you onto Eastern soil. Did you know this?”  
Baekhyun did not answer. 

“I do not think you’ve been trained in war craft, so let me enlighten you on a few guidelines that may interest you. It is moral to take care of the dead according to their beliefs and traditions of their land. We do this out of respect for their sacrifice, but the rules change once you cross over into home soil.” Chanyeol’s gaze intensified, “You’re a spoil of war, Baekhyun, and in Eastern Province, I can do whatever I want with you. Your mother and father and brothers are all buried safely in the ground, but if I am ever forced to order your execution, your corpse will be burned to ashes and scattered to the winds.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, but Chanyeol wasn’t finished.

“It will take a lot to get me to that point. I will do other things first. Shave your head. Pierce your ears, and perhaps a lip as well. We want to keep you pretty, so I would never cut off your fingers, but a toe or two could go, if you try to run away. And if you piss me off, I can always just tie you to a pole and refuse to feed you until you apologize. Do you feel threatened now?”

This time, Baekhyun’s voice trembled a bit as he insisted, “I am not afraid of you.”

“I don’t want you to be.” Chanyeol replied, “But you should know that your actions will have consequences. I am fair, and as long as you can be reasonable, I will not have to resort to unpleasantries. However, it is important for you to understand that I intend to conquer the Byun family.”  
Baekhyun’s mouth felt dry as Chanyeol continued. 

“The rest of them are dead, killed by my army and soundly defeated. Only you remain, and I intend to conquer you as well, by whatever means necessary.”

“If you aren’t going to execute me, then what is going to happen to me?”

Chanyeol’s smile returned to his face, “I’m going to marry you.”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.

“You’re really very lucky.” Chanyeol told him, “The rest of the captives will be distributed to our generals to continue their lives as slaves, but you will continue to live as royalty.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Baekhyun couldn’t help the outburst. He’d never even considered this as a possibility; it was ludicrous. 

“I can think of no better symbol of my victory than Byun’s youngest son living obediently at my side. There are stories about you, Baekhyun, did you know? The most beautiful prince ever born. The jewel of the house of Byun. The beloved Baekhyun. Taking you for my own is a great asset to my name, and I relish the thought of showing off the precious prize that I captured.”

“Why not just kill me? Or add me to the harem?”

“I want you visible. For years to come, when people see you next to me, they will remember that I took the Western Province. I brought the wall crumbling down, and I ensured the death of the only nation that ever posed a threat to us. It’s a mutually beneficial relationship. I get a symbol of my victory, and you get a pleasant life in enemy territory."

Baekhyun snorted, “You would think that, wouldn’t you? I suppose you think I should be grateful?”

Chanyeol shrugged, “I cannot think of a better outcome for you.”

Baekhyun’s lip curled back, “A ‘better outcome’ would have been living in my homeland with my family. A ‘better outcome’ would include my parents growing old. Do you forget that you, personally, took that from me? And you expect me to be thankful for the ‘pleasant life’ that you offer me as your lap dog?”

Chanyeol frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. Baekhyun felt the urge to laugh at the other man’s disappointment in his reaction. Only an idiot could slaughter an entire family save one and expect gratitude for their restraint. 

“Perhaps you will change your mind when you have had more time to consider. Regardless…” Chanyeol stood up, “We will be married, whatever your feelings on the matter. As soon as you are healed, we will return to the palace and hold the ceremony.”

With a swish of his cloak, Chanyeol turned and exited the tent, bringing an abrupt end to the conversation. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the touch of drama and sank down into his pillows as soon as the taller man was out of sight.

Drained, he let his eyelids fall shut and silently wished that he was still unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

About a week after Baekhyun woke from unconsciousness, Yixing gave Chanyeol the news that he was stable and well enough to be moved. After dropping the information that the two of them would be married, Chanyeol had made the decision to stay away from the captive prince for a time. He hoped that some space and time to process would allow Baekhyun to come to terms with reality and settle some of his harsh feelings. 

He sent ahead to have Yixing inform Baekhyun that they would be moving this morning and to dress for travel. When he arrived at the medical tent, a thrill of victory zinged through his chest when he saw that Baekhyun had followed instructions and was seated on his bed, fully dressed and waiting. It seemed that his time away had the desired effect. 

“It appears that you are prepared for departure.” He held out an arm for Baekhyun to hold onto, “I am touched by your promptness in following instructions, and I hope this is a good omen of your attitude in days to come.”

Baekhyun did not take the offered arm, “I would not count on it.”

The response was disappointing, but Chanyeol chose to ignore it. 

“Our horse is waiting outside, if you will come with me.”

“I will not.”

Baekhyun was looking up at Chanyeol with a polite smile on his face, but it did not reach his eyes. Behind the expression was a steely resolve that Chanyeol recognized as an implied question: ‘What are you going to do about it?’

Chanyeol decided it was best to start with diplomacy, “I asked Yixing to inform you that we were leaving for the palace this morning, and you are clearly prepared to go. Why do you refuse?” 

“You informed me that I am to be your fiancé, and therefore your problem.” Baekhyun’s tone was sweet but barbed, “And I intend to be a problem at every opportunity. I am in this bed, and you want me outside. I’m not going to move, so I suppose you’ll need to come up with a solution.”

Chanyeol clenched his jaw, “You will not cooperate?”

“I believe that’s what I just said, yes.”

With a sigh, Chanyeol leaned over and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, heaving the smaller man over his shoulder, leaving Baekhyun dangling behind his back. “Luckily, this is an easy problem to solve, Prince Baekhyun, I hope that all your stubbornness will be this simple to undue.”

Muffled against the fabric of his back, Baekhyun mumbled, “Predictable.”

Before Chanyeol could react, Baekhyun drew his leg back and sent his knee crashing forward into Chanyeol’s ribs. Equipment went flying as Chanyeol doubled over and dropped Baekhyun to the ground, knocking over a table full of medical supplies in the process. Chanyeol reached desperately for Baekhyun’s ankle, afraid that he was going to make a run for it, but the prince made no move to escape, just sat and grinned maliciously at him. 

“You’re going to need to do better.” 

Yixing came running at the crash and fussed over Chanyeol as he got to his feet. The guards outside also arrived at the commotion, and quickly pulled Baekhyun up as well, holding him firmly on both sides. 

Chanyeol’s cheeks burned as everyone was forced to come to his aid. Baekhyun was positively glowing, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips as he waited to see what Chanyeol would do next. Keeping eye contact with Baekhyun, Chanyeol removed the sash that was draped over his shoulder and ripped the silk into two strips. 

“I can see that you think you’re winning.” Chanyeol hissed as he stepped in close to tie Baekhyun’s wrists behind his back, “But you are only making your life more difficult.” He wrapped the second piece of silk around Baekhyun’s knees, tight enough that he hoped it would hurt a little. 

He hauled Baekhyun back onto his shoulder and carried him out of the medical tent, this time getting him to the waiting horse without incident. To get Baekhyun astride properly, he had to untie his legs, but Chanyeol left his hands where they were. 

“I can ride a horse on my own.” Baekhyun snapped at him when Chanyeol climbed up after him. 

“I’m sure you can.” Chanyeol answered, “And perhaps I will let you when you start behaving yourself. This tie on your wrists will get uncomfortable soon, and it will be difficult to keep your balance. I will remove it, if you ask.”

Baekhyun glared, “If you intend on taking it off, why not just take if off now?”

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun the same sweet, steely smile that he’d been given a few minutes ago, “Because I would like you to ask.”

Baekhyun glowered at him and did not answer, so Chanyeol reached around him to take the reins. He kicked the sides of the horse to get moving, leading them out of the camp. 

Ahead of them, Sehun was leading the majority of their forces back to the castle already, and Chanyeol knew it would be wise to catch up to them. He urged the horse to go a little faster, and was pleased to feel Baekhyun’s trapped hands grasp desperately at the fabric of his shirt. 

In front of him, Baekhyun felt like a rag doll about to be tossed to the ground. He squeezed his knees together frantically to get a better grip on the horse, but without his arms to keep him steady, it was a lost cause. Chanyeol’s arms bracketed him on both sides, but did virtually nothing to help him brace himself. His fists curled around the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt behind him, clutching frantically to get some stability. 

Beside them, a rabbit started from it’s hiding place as they cantered by. The sudden movement surprised Chanyeol’s horse, and a slight hiccup in its gait upset Baekhyun’s precarious balance, sending him into a slide towards the ground that he was powerless to stop. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes to brace for impact, but rather than the rocky ground beneath him, he was met with a warm arm that caught him and pulled him tight against Chanyeol’s chest. He snarled at the movement and tried to smash his head back into Chanyeol’s nose, but the prince had him firmly braced against his shoulder, preventing him from making contact. 

“I just rescued you from a broken arm, and you’re honestly trying to break my nose in response?” Chanyeol huffed, “Just swallow your pride, Baekhyun. Ask nicely, and you can keep yourself on this horse.”

Chanyeol pulled on the reins with his free hand, slowing the horse to a slow walk. He peered around Baekhyun’s shoulder to make eye contact, “Well?”

Baekhyun grit his teeth, but didn’t immediately refuse. Riding like this was humiliating. But was it more humiliating than giving Chanyeol what he wanted? There would be other opportunities to rebel, and it would be wise to choose his battles. 

“Untie me.” He muttered. 

“I can’t hear you.”

“Untie my hands.” Baekhyun repeated, louder this time. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, “Ask nicely.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Please, Prince Chanyeol, would you untie my hands?” He pouted dramatically, “I’ll simply die without your benevolent aid.”

Chanyeol sighed but brought the horse to a stop and began untying the knot keeping Baekhyun’s wrists behind his back. “The sooner you give up these petty resistances, the sooner you will be able to begin your new life in earnest.”

When his hands were free, Baekhyun groaned in relief as his shoulder blades were allowed to relax. He tensed again, though, when he felt Chanyeol’s hands threading the silk around his neck.

“Putting up a fight might make you feel better, but it is an illusion.” 

Baekhyun’s cheeks burned as Chanyeol tied the silk into a neat bow behind his neck.

“The reality is…” Chanyeol continued, “You’re mine, and with some thought you would realize the fortune of your situation. I consider myself a man of morals, and I would like to treat you fairly if you would just give me the opportunity.”

Two fingers slipped beneath the silk collar and tugged on it, putting slight pressure against Baekhyun’s windpipe, “Don’t take this off.” Chanyeol ordered, “Or else you’ll be walking the rest of the way.”

* * *

After that, Baekhyun went silent. Any comment or command from Chanyeol was met with a long glare and nothing else. Frankly, this was an improvement for Chanyeol. Baekhyun may have an attitude, but for the most part he was doing as he was told. 

Three days of riding and camping later, they reached Chanyeol’s home, and Baekhyun had to force himself to feign disinterest as they approached the shining palace of the east. 

There were all kinds of rumors about how the builders had achieved the soft, glittering shine of the palace walls. They had painted it with ground up glass. There were diamonds inlaid throughout the entire thing. The rock itself had been brought from some mythical place where the earth shone always. No one was sure, but the effect was astonishing.

“Welcome home.” Chanyeol told Baekhyun as they rode through the gates, causing Baekhyun to scowl. 

As they approached the entrance, a stable boy rushed forward to take the horse, and Chanyeol swung himself to the ground. 

“Will you walk inside, or must I carry you again?” Chanyeol asked, crossing his arm across his chest. 

It was tempting to just sit in the dirt and make Chanyeol come up with a plan to move him, but Baekhyun found it less satisfying to act out when Chanyeol was already expecting it. Not to mention he’d been forced to ride the same horse as the hulking prince for three days, and he relished having some space between the two of them.

“I’ll walk.” Baekhyun answered briskly. 

Chanyeol nodded, but before they could start walking, he reached out and grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist. When Baekhyun looked up at him, his grip tightened and he held eye contact. 

“Don’t. Embarrass me.” 

Chanyeol let go of his arm, but the threat was clear. If Baekhyun acted out now, the consequences would be severe. 

Chanyeol led him through a glittering archway into a courtyard bursting with flowers. Baekhyun was transfixed by their color and variety, and his jaw hung open a little as he took it all in. His own home was further south, where the weather rarely cooled and rain was scarce. Any plant life was spiny and rugged, designed to hold water for months and conserve growth to only the most essential faculties. The flowers growing here were delicate and ostentatious, clotted around the stone path that led from the entrance to the palace’s inner rooms. 

“You like flowers?” Chanyeol asked when he observed Baekhyun staring, “Remind me to show you the greenhouse after you get settled.”

Chanyeol opened the door to the palace, and Baekhyun’s mood soured again as he was led out of the courtyard and through a series of corridors to a set of double doors that Chanyeol pushed open with a shove. 

Inside was a large sitting room, with a table for meals and several couches. It was actually quite plain, compared to the ornate trappings Baekhyun had glimpsed throughout the rest of the castle.

“These are my quarters, and now they are yours as well.” Chanyeol explained, gesturing towards a door to the right, “That is my bedroom.” He pointed to a door against the back wall, “And that is yours. I instructed our staff to prepare it for you, so it should be stocked with everything you need to be comfortable.”

Baekhyun nodded but did not respond. His ears buzzed dully, and he felt a headache forming behind his eyes. While they had been travelling, it was easy to forget the permanency of his newfound situation, but looking at this room, it felt like Baekhyun could see years into the future. Years of loneliness. Years of sadness. Years of one trauma piled onto the next until it became commonplace. Expected. 

His eyes stung as unshed tears collected there, “May I…” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “May I be alone in my room for a while?”

Chanyeol regarded him suspiciously, searching for any indication that Baekhyun may be planning to cause trouble. But the other prince looked small right now, like one shove could knock him over. 

“I see no reason why not.” Chanyeol answered, “I must go speak with my father, and I will return when I am finished.” 

Baekhyun nodded numbly and walked to the back bedroom, where he turned the handle with shaking fingers and closed the door behind him. Chanyeol heard the thunk on the other side of the wood as Baekhyun fell back against it, but made a hasty exit when his ear caught the slight hiccupping sound of Baekhyun starting to cry.

* * *

Chanyeol found his father in the library with a scribe, who was dutifully relaying a list of remaining supplies that had come back from the Western Wall, as well as reports from the generals on the campaign. 

“Your Majesty.” Chanyeol greeted his father, falling to one knee and bowing his head respectfully, “I am pleased to return and see you in good health.”

“Chanyeol, I am pleased by your return as well.” He turned to the scribe, “Would you excuse us, please?”

“Please, come sit down.”

Chanyeol did as he was told, taking a seat next to his father, “Are you pleased with our reports from the Western Wall?”

A smile twitched at the corners of his father’s mouth, “Fishing for compliments? Of course I am, Chanyeol, your victory was absolute and glorious. I am proud of you.”

The tips of Chanyeol’s ears burned red, “Thank you, father.” 

“Sehun spoke with me earlier, and he informed me that you personally ensured the eradication of the Byuns, and you managed to bring the youngest prince back with you. Very admirable. The people will be pleased to see physical evidence of our victory.”

Chanyeol nodded, “And… did he tell you what I intend to do with Baekhyun?”

His father sat back in his chair, “He did. And I’m curious about your reasons.”

“He’s a symbol of my success. A reminder for myself and others of what I am capable of.”

“Of course.” His father answered, “But marriage, Chanyeol? Do you fully understand your commitment? If you like the boy, then I encourage you to keep him around, but he will not give you children. It is a serious consequence.”

Chanyeol shifted his gaze down to his hands, “I understand, and after considering my choice carefully, I believe that it is for the best.” He looked back up at his father, “Consider it a gift. To you and to Sehun. With Baekhyun, I will never have a son, nor a daughter for that matter, and Sehun’s line is secure.”

Understanding dawned on his father’s face, so Chanyeol continued, “You have treated me well, father, as a real son, and I am grateful for your trust and regard. I would ensure that no one ever challenges your true descendants.”

The king considered his words carefully before placing a hand on Chanyeol’s knee, “This is a wise decision, and I am reminded again of the depth of your loyalty, Chanyeol. You have my blessing to marry the Byun boy. Besides…” A large smile split across his face, “We’ve won the war! Everyone will love the excuse for a party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for an unhappy wedding?!


	4. Chapter 4

Every morning Chanyeol woke up and found Baekhyun sitting at the window seat, and every morning he greeted him. Baekhyun never responded. His eyes stayed trained on the courtyard outside, without any acknowledgement that Chanyeol had even spoken. 

Chanyeol was doing his best to be patient and build some trust with Baekhyun. If he didn’t want to talk, then that was fine; Chanyeol could wait until he was ready. But some conversations could not be put off any longer. 

“Good morning, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol addressed him as usual, and as usual, Baekhyun did not reply. “I need to speak with you about our upcoming wedding.”

Baekhyun’s posture stiffened, but he still refused to look back at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pursed his lips, but continued, “As I’ve told you, the ceremony is a week away, and I need to know how you plan to do this. I will warn you that if you lie to me and feign compliance, only to misbehave, there will be consequences. Public disobedience will be punished publically.”

At last, Baekhyun turned away from the window and met Chanyeol’s gaze, “And if I tell you the truth? I have no intention of playing along. Threaten all you want, but I won’t walk down the aisle like some flowery puppet. Forget it.”

To his surprise, Chanyeol just nodded, “I appreciate your honesty. In that case, you will be restrained and brought in by force. I respect your right to be an unwilling participant, but I wish to be prepared.”

Bile rose in Baekhyun’s throat, hot and angry, “I fucking hate you, do you know that? Do you really buy the bullshit that spews out of your mouth? Respect? You must be joking.”

Chanyeol ignored the vitriol and retrieved his cloak from the wardrobe next to the entrance, “The tailor will be here within the hour. Behave yourself.”

“Like hell I will!” Baekhyun shouted at his back, but Chanyeol didn’t turn around, “I’ll rip it all up, I swear I will!”

The door slammed shut behind Chanyeol, leaving Baekhyun feeling impotent in the wake of his apathy. He shrieked at no one, and it bounced off the walls around him, doing absolutely nothing to calm the boiling frustration in his chest. 

He wished Chanyeol would just do something to him. Starve him. Beat him. Lock him up and refuse to let him out. Anything would be better than being ignored and treated like a naughty child.

When the door creaked back open, Baekhyun rounded on it, ready to shout at Chanyeol again. Instead of his fiancé, a stranger entered, carrying fabric and an ornate box. 

“Good morning, Prince Baekhyun, my name is Jongdae and I…” he paused as he took in Baekhyun’s expression, “You are… upset? Perhaps I should come back later?”

“You’re the tailor?” Baekhyun stood up and pointed to the garment, “Give me that.”

Jongdae recoiled, “I don’t… why do you want it?”

Baekhyun’s lip peeled back over his teeth, “I’m going to rip it to shreds.”

“Like hell you are!” Jongdae clutched the clothing to his chest defensively, “I’ve worked hard on this! Why don’t you take a seat and calm down…”

“I will not calm down!” Baekhyun shouted, “Why does everyone expect me to calm down? Like it’s unreasonable to be upset after what I’ve been through? What I’m still going through? Let me just sit around and make polite conversation while my honor is defiled and my life is stolen from me. No, thank you! I won’t do it!” 

Jongdae sighed and draped the clothes over the back of the couch before sitting on it, “Okay. Your frustration is justified, but I am your tailor. I have not defiled your honor or stolen your life, so maybe you could cut me a break? If you tear up this robe, I’ll just have to remake it.” He pouted at Baekhyun, “I worked really hard on it. If you try it on, you might even like it.”

Baekhyun deflated a bit, recognizing that his anger was misplaced. “Can’t I just… wait until the day of to try it on? I’m just some trashy prize being shown off; do my clothes need to fit impeccably?”

Jongdae chuckled but shook his head, “I’m afraid that won’t work, Prince Baekhyun. His Highness may not be marrying in the conventional way, but it is still a royal occasion. They will have my hide if you don’t look delectable. And if it bothers you to see yourself in it, we can stay away from the mirrors. The only person who needs to see you in it is me.”

“Just give me the fucking outfit.”

* * *

In the end, Baekhyun couldn’t resist the temptation to look at himself in the mirror once Jongdae had him all dressed up. It was a beautiful garment, and he hated it so much. 

Jongdae had sewn him a snow white, floor length robe with sleeves that encircled his shoulders and his wrists, leaving the rest of his arms exposed as the fabric hung loosely below them. The collar was high and tight around his neck, nearly touching his ears with the stiff cloth, but despite the modesty of the front, the robe was completely backless. It hung precariously around his lower back, leaving the curve of his spine exposed to the air and peeping eyes. The message behind this clothing was clear: he was expensive and regal, but still an object. Something to be ogled at. 

Despite his misgivings, he had to admit that he looked good, and Jongdae seemed to agree. 

“God, I’m a genius.” He muttered to himself as he adjusted the fit of the shoulders. “I’d better get a bonus for this outfit. I deserve it after pulling this out on such short notice. Do you want to try on the headpiece?” Jongdae grinned and held up a halo-style crown with plates of jade decorating the center. Each piece of jade was outlined in gold, with tiny, sparkling crystals inlaid around the edges. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, and Baekhyun felt sad that he couldn’t wear it for a happier occasion. 

Swallowing down a lump in his throat, he declined, “I will not wear everything together until I must.”

* * *

Chanyeol went about his duties as usual, but Baekhyun’s words stuck in his head and refused to dissipate. 

_I fucking hate you! Do you buy the bullshit you spew out of your mouth?_

The pen in his hand idly fell to his desk as he was sucked back into the memory of the confrontation. How long would it take Baekhyun to realize that he was serious about all of this? He really did intend to give Baekhyun every liberty he could as long as he served his purpose. Perhaps a show of good faith was in order. 

With a sigh, Chanyeol pushed aside the letter he’d been working on and screwed the cap back onto his inkwell. He glanced out the window and saw that the sun was still an hour or two from setting, but he would have to hurry if he wanted to make it to the market before the merchants packed up and left. 

The air was pleasantly cool when he stepped outside as a spring breeze brought the crisp smell of fresh greenery and buds to his nose. It was an enjoyable walk down to the market, and Chanyeol contemplated what might make a suitable gift for Baekhyun. 

He still hadn’t decided by the time he arrived, so he just started drifting between stalls, letting his eyes wander over the different crafts and foods that were laid out for purchase. Some jewelry caught his attention, ostentatious and glittering prettily in the light, but Chanyeol thought Baekhyun might not like such a gift. He would claim Chanyeol was just decorating him for show. But if he couldn’t buy Baekhyun something pretty, then what else was there? It wasn’t like he knew the younger prince well enough to have an idea of what he actually liked. 

Eventually, his attention was drawn to a woman surrounded by bamboo and wrought iron cages, filled with an assortment of lizards, rodents, and birds. In one of them, two tiny finches twittered softly to one another, occasionally flitting from one perch to the next without any clear purpose. 

“Do you like them?” The merchant asked, approaching when she saw him looking. “They’re called society finches. They’re relatively low maintenance for a bird, and as long as there’s at least one other in the cage, they take care of themselves. Just give them food and water when they need it. It’s twenty gold pieces for both of these plus the cage.”

“I’ll take them.” Chanyeol responded and pulled his coin purse from his waist. He was certain Baekhyun would enjoy something small to take care of. A little animal to keep him company would surely be welcome in his situation. 

When Chanyeol arrived back at his chambers, Baekhyun was back in the window seat, eyes trained on the horizon as the sun sunk down into reddish dusk. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and waited for Baekhyun to face him. It took a moment, but Baekhyun did turn to face him, and Chanyeol felt a twinge of guilt as their gaze met and he saw that Baekhyun’s eyes were red-rimmed and a bit swollen. 

“Our exchange this morning was upsetting for you.” Chanyeol acknowledged, “But I will remind you again that it is not my intention for you to be unhappy. I thought… a pet might help.”

Baekhyun’s attention drifted down to the cage in Chanyeol’s hand and paused there for a long moment. Chanyeol felt nervous waiting for the delayed reaction. Perhaps he shouldn’t have bothered. 

Finally, Baekhyun stood and approached Chanyeol, reaching out his hand to take the birdcage. He lifted it up to look at the birds more closely before turning his attention back to Chanyeol. 

“You don’t even see it, do you?” Baekhyun commented quietly, “The irony of giving me a caged bird as a gift.”

Chanyeol flushed, “I didn’t…” 

“I know.” Baekhyun cut him off, “Regardless, I will keep them.”

He took the cage and walked away, disappearing into his room and leaving Chanyeol alone in the sitting room. Chanyeol stared at the closed door and mused over the reaction. It wasn’t exactly what he’d hoped for, and some gratitude would have been appreciated. But it was a start.

* * *

The day of the wedding, Baekhyun stayed in bed for as long as he could. As a consequence, Chanyeol was already gone by the time Jongdae came knocking at his door, insisting that he bathe before he was dressed. Grudgingly, Baekhyun obliged and climbed into the bathtub, staring at his fingers while Jongdae fussed over what oils to put into the water. 

“I thought you were a tailor?” Baekhyun finally spoke up when Jongdae pulled up a chair behind him, preparing to wash his hair, “This isn’t your work.”

Slender fingers worked through his scalp, infusing the air with the smell of eucalyptus that was in the soap, “Well, no, not exactly.” Jongdae replied, “I haven’t done this type of thing in some time, but before my talent with a needle was discovered, I was just a common serving boy.”

“But not anymore.” Baekhyun pressed, “Surely someone else is supposed to be getting me ready.”

“Close your eyes.” Jongdae muttered before using an abalone shell to pour some water onto Baekhyun’s head, rinsing the soap from his hair. “Some of the girls were going to do it, but… I asked if I could.”

Baekhyun pushed his sopping hair away from his forehead and looked over his shoulder at Jongdae, “Why?”

Jongdae absently massaged some coconut oil between his palms, warming it before running it through Baekhyun’s hair, “I admit, I felt for you the other day when I came in to do the fitting. I can’t imagine what it must be like to be in your situation, and I thought a familiar face might give you a little comfort today.”

Baekhyun huffed and faced forward, “I don’t need pity.”

“Maybe not.” Jongdae replied, “But I’m already here, regardless of if it makes a difference. Now, out of the bath, and let’s get you dried off.”

* * *

An hour before the ceremony, Jongdae declared him finished. When everything was on and fitted, Baekhyun looked into the mirror and saw perfection looking right back at him. The jade crown made his light hair look angelic with the billowy white fabric of his robe. A whole trove of rings decorated his fingers, as Jongdae seemed to just find more and more of them in the little jewelry box he’d brought with him. A gold armband also decorated his bicep, shining whenever Baekhyun turned. 

“You look so good!” Jongdae gushed, “Can’t you just… walk in there, Baekhyun? The effect is going to be ruined if you’re not standing, and you’re going to be married at the end of this either way.”

Baekhyun turned away from the mirror and fixed the tailor with a stony stare that made Jongdae sigh in resignation. 

“Fine. Come over to the pallet then.”

Baekhyun followed Jongdae to a board large enough for him to comfortable kneel on, with large poles extending from the front and back, so that he could be easily carried. He eyed the door as Jongdae pulled strips of white silk from the jewelry box. 

“The guards are right outside.” Jongdae cautioned when he saw Baekhyun’s attention shift, “I know their orders. Even if we have to carry you in wriggling like a fish, we are to deliver you to the ceremony. Please don’t make us do that.”

Baekhyun yearned to run for it anyway. Perhaps he could slip past them. Perhaps they would hit him hard enough that he passed out. Either way, he might escape the impending shame of being dragged out into the public and being permanently enslaved to his captor. 

A light hand rested on his shoulder, “Please.” Jongdae’s plea was earnest, “It won’t make any difference.”

Jongdae tied his hands behind his back first, and then instructed him to kneel on the pallet. A second piece of silk encircled his ankles, and one final strip was tied between the two, leaving Baekhyun completely immobile and locked into position with his shoulders pulled back and his feet tucked up beneath him. 

Jongdae squatted down beside him and made a few adjustments to the fabric of Baekhyun’s robe before carefully centering the crown on his head. 

“It may seem inconsequential at this point, but I wish you luck.” Jongdae said before standing and calling the guards into the room. 

Four burly young men in full armor entered and took their places at each corner of Baekhyun’s pallet and lifted him onto their shoulders. Cold, terrible dread spread through Baekhyun’s limbs as they began to march forward, bearing him away from this room that was just beginning to feel familiar into the darkened hallways beyond. At the end of this, Chanyeol would be waiting. And a priest. And a yawning future of uncertainty. 

Where was the Goddess now? He thought desperately. Would she do nothing as he was born into the arms of a foreigner and defiled by the ceremonies of the Eastern God?

But in his heart, Baekhyun already knew the answer to that. If he wanted the approval of the Goddess, he should have been faithful when it counted, back when he first heard the metallic steps of soldiers climbing the stairs to his bedroom. When it had truly counted, he had let fear of death cause him to tarry, and now he would pay the price for his hesitation. 

The soldiers stopped before a gigantic pair of oak doors, and Baekhyun could not stop himself from trembling. Pride kept him from letting tears fall down his face, but his eyes burned with pent up emotion. 

An announcement was made on the other side of the door, and then they swung open before him. Baekhyun stared straight ahead, his expression frozen as he refused to look at the hundreds of courtiers gathered to witness his subjugation. Chanyeol stood at the front of the cathedral, dressed in a richly embroidered tunic, as well as a dark cloak so long that it looked like a train, draped down the steps of the raised platform that the soldiers carefully climbed. They sit him down in front of Chanyeol, who towered over Baekhyun in this position. 

Baekhyun refused to look up at him, keeping his eyes trained on the stained glass window just behind Chanyeol’s hip. It was a familiar scene to him, as it was one of the few stories that the Eastern and Western provinces shared. The artists portrayed The Split as the Goddess stepping on God Arin’s chest as she held a shining light high above her head, plucked from a gaping hole in the God’s abdomen.

On Baekhyun’s left, the priest began to speak, “Today we witness a great reunification as the Eastern province celebrates our victory. Before us kneels the last heir of the Western throne, brought low before the might of the Eastern army. On this momentous occasion, the defectors are herded back to the fold and united once more with our glorious God.”

He paused dramatically before continuing, “Prince Chanyeol, put your hand on his shoulder.”

Baekhyun grit his teeth as calloused fingers settled across his neck.

“Our generous Prince has offered to take responsibility for this prize.” The priest announced, “Bringing together that which has been torn asunder for so long. Your Highness, do you swear before God and his witnesses to take the Goddess child as your husband?”

“Yes.” 

It was impossible, but Baekhyun swore he felt Chanyeol’s response vibrate all the way down through his arm and into Baekhyun’s chest. Like an earthquake, it seemed to rattle his teeth and weaken his knees. 

“Then it is done. What was made wrong has been made right, and this child of the Goddess is ours once more. You may take him away.”

This comment was for Baekhyun’s soldiers, who promptly lifted up his pallet and carried him back out of the cathedral.

* * *

Jongdae was no longer in the room when they brought Baekhyun back, and after setting the pallet down in the center of the room, the soldiers left. 

Baekhyun’s knees hurt after kneeling so long, but he could do nothing unless he wanted to flop over onto his side. It was horrible, being left alone here with his thoughts, and Baekhyun couldn’t even turn to look out the window. With nothing else to do, Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to return and worried about what would happen when he did. 

It seemed like hours passed before the door opened again, this time as Chanyeol entered. 

“Oh my God.” He swore as soon as he walked in, pulling a knife from his boot as soon as he saw Baekhyun kneeling on the ground. 

He cut the silk holding Baekhyun in position; “I don’t know why they didn’t untie you after the ceremony. I will speak with them about it.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders burned as he was finally able to release his arms to the front of his body. He hauled himself to his feet on aching legs and reached up to take the jade crown off his head. One by one he plucked the rings from his fingers and placed them on the table beside him. 

His hands shook as he reached behind his neck and started pushing the buttons out of their holes. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he watched, “What? What are you doing?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Baekhyun hissed, “Let’s get this over with.” 

The last button popped undone and Baekhyun stepped out of his robe, leaving only the tight, white trousers he’d been wearing underneath. 

“Stop it!” Chanyeol protested frantically, catching Baekhyun’s wrists when they went to undue the tie around his waist, “Our marriage is for publicity, Baekhyun, and we’re not in public. I never asked for this from you.”

White-hot anger flicked up into Baekhyun’s throat, “Would you drop it?” He shouted as he pulled against Chanyeol’s grasp on his wrists, “I’ve had enough of this nice guy act! Don’t you get it? I am never going to stop hating you, so Stop. Pretending!”

Baekhyun managed to tear his arm free, and he shoved hard against Chanyeol’s chest. “I hate you!” He repeated, his voice tearing through his throat in a high-pitched shriek, “I hate you!”

Chanyeol felt his patience snap as the smaller man pushed him, and he growled as he recaptured Baekhyun’s wrist and shoved him back against the couch. “You want to hate me. I could have done anything with you, you ungrateful brat! Do you know how many of my generals would have ripped out each other’s throats to have a pretty, pathetic prince in their beds after months away from home? Perhaps I should gift you to one of them for a week and then see what you have to say to me.”

“You think you’re better than them?” Baekhyun spat back, “You’re nothing but a hypocrite. Your hands are soaked with blood, but you draw the line at fucking the man you stole from his home and people? That is not honor, Chanyeol, it is cowardice! You want to keep telling yourself that you’re a good man, but I know better!”

Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun down into the cushions of the couch, swinging his legs over Baekhyun’s hips to keep him pinned down, “Is this what you want?” he snarled, using one hand to keep Baekhyun’s hands above his head and the other to push down on his chest, “Does this make you feel better?”

“Take me!” Baekhyun shouted back, “Show me who you are! You put on the airs of nobility, but at your core, you’re no better than any of the other mongrels who use their strength to take whatever they can. Power. Pleasure. Wealth. They’re all excuses for your brutality, but I know the truth! Men like you enjoy it. The thrill of conquest and slaughter are the only reward you need.”

“What would have happened to you, Baekhyun? If I hadn’t brought you here?” Chanyeol asked in response, “Do you imagine you would have been happy? You’re nineteen years old without a single combat skill to your name and four brothers standing between you and the throne. This.” He shook Baekhyun a little; “This was always your fate. You were meant to be married off to a man who didn’t love you to help your father gain allies in a war he was losing. If he really loved you, he would have surrendered a long time ago.”

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut as it all started to become too much. His lip quivered and a few stray tears fell down his cheeks as Chanyeol leaned down until they were nearly nose to nose. 

“If I’m a mongrel, than so were they.” He said, “No one in your family would have hesitated to gut me if they had the chance. War makes sinners of us all, and only the winners live to repent.”

Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol climbed off him and scooped him up into his arms. The taller man kicked open the door to Baekhyun’s bedroom and dumped him onto the bed. Baekhyun scurried back against the pillows, but Chanyeol didn’t follow him. 

“Now that the wedding is over, your presence will not be required for some time.” Chanyeol turned to leave, but paused in the doorway to look back at Baekhyun, “And I grow weary of your games. It seems you are intent on playing the role of a prisoner, so I think I will help you play act for a while. Let me know when you tire of pretending that I am a monster, and I will stop acting like one.”

The door slammed shut behind Chanyeol, leaving Baekhyun alone in the darkness of his room. On the other side, he heard a key slide into the lock and click into place.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed that Baekhyun was finally getting what he had been asking for. He was truly a captive now. His door opened twice a day when Chanyeol brought him breakfast and dinner, and he wasn’t allowed out. The fresh flowers he’d been replacing every few days withered and died at his bedside, forcing him to throw them away. 

The truth was that while Baekhyun had been unhappy since the moment he’d woken up in the infirmary tent, he had not been bored, and now the feeling of unoccupied time slogging on around him was becoming oppressive. His room consisted of a bed, a closet, a desk, and an attached bathroom, and none of those offered much in the way of entertainment. He slept as much as he could, eager to lose the thread of time in unconsciousness, but he always woke up eventually, greeted by the same unrelenting boredom. 

The only thing that offered any hope of distraction was Chanyeol, and his newlywed husband didn’t seem eager to give him the reactions he wanted. Any insults hurled Chanyeol’s way were met only with a mild frown and an expectant stare as he waited for Baekhyun to eat whatever meal he had brought for him. 

Tonight, though, Baekhyun had thought of something new. 

He heard the dull thud of the main door opening and closing and felt his heart rate pick up just a little. He wasn’t sure how Chanyeol would react, but at least it would be different. 

The door to his room creaked open and Chanyeol walked in, carrying a tray with a large bowl of soup, a chunk of bread, cheese, and some juice. Baekhyun didn’t say anything until it was placed in its usual position by his bedside. 

He didn’t move, and waited for Chanyeol to say something. The taller man sat down at his desk and watched him, but the only acknowledgement of Baekhyun’s behavior was a slight thinning of his lips as he pressed them together. 

Baekhyun waited as long as he could stand, and when Chanyeol wouldn’t break the silence he finally announced, “I won’t eat. You can take that away.”

“You will.”

Baekhyun bristled, “No! I won’t.”

Chanyeol released a long sigh before standing up. Baekhyun leaned forward. He felt a fresh zing of something he couldn’t distinguish as fear or eagerness, but at least it wasn’t boredom. 

Chanyeol crossed the room in a stride, and before Baekhyun could slip away, he dropped onto the bed, bracketing Baekhyun between his knees. Baekhyun squawked as his husband’s calloused thumb pressed in hard against his cheek, forcing his jaw open. With his other hand, Chanyeol reached for the spoon in the soup. 

Seeing exactly where this was headed, Baekhyun squirmed to get away, but Chanyeol held him firmly where he wanted him. He dumped the soup into Baekhyun’s mouth, and then quickly covered his nose and mouth with his palm. Broth dribbled down his chin when he tried to spit it back out, but Baekhyun had no choice but to swallow most of it. 

Chanyeol pulled his hand away and wiped the mess against Baekhyun’s cheek, “I’m beginning to think that you are more trouble than you’re worth.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, “That’s kind of the point.”

“I see your intentions, and I believe your stubbornness would have yielded results in most other circumstances, but I have already learned that nothing comes easily.” He released Baekhyun’s jaw, “Now are you going to eat the rest on your own, or am I going to need to force feed you the entire bowl?”

Baekhyun considered it, but found that he wasn’t interested now that he’d gotten his reaction out of Chanyeol, “No, I’ll eat it now.”

“Thank God.” 

Chanyeol swung himself off the bed and returned to his place at the desk. Baekhyun began eating, a grin still playing at the edges of his lips. His mind jumped forward to the next time Chanyeol would visit, how could he get under his skin again? What other reactions could he pull from him?

Chanyeol frowned, “You seem awfully pleased with yourself. Were you hoping to get soup shoveled into your mouth this evening?”

“I’m bored.” Baekhyun shrugged, “At least it’s something to do.”

“You can leave your room at any time.” Chanyeol reminded him, “All you have to do is apologize and ask me to stop locking the door.”

Baekhyun took a long drink of water before looking back at Chanyeol, “I won’t. You’ll never get me to apologize for speaking the truth, and frankly, I enjoy being a nuisance to you.”

Chanyeol sighed and leaned back in his chair, “You know, I meant what I said a moment ago. With any other man, your stubbornness would have gotten you freed or killed by now. I’ve had the thought that if you were one of my soldiers, I would have you promoted for your dedication and perseverance. It is unfortunate that you are so headstrong but pulling in the wrong direction.”

Baekhyun snorted, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol answered, “Are you finished eating?”

Baekhyun nodded, so Chanyeol stood and picked up the tray of food. “Goodnight, Baekhyun. Sleep well.”

* * *

Chanyeol sensed an opening that night, when Baekhyun admitted that his defiance was becoming a game. He had been unable to stop himself from smiling after forcing Chanyeol to act out, and Chanyeol felt like there must be a way to exploit the smaller prince’s need to alleviate his boredom. 

Before going into Baekhyun’s room with his evening meal the next night, he dug through a dusty drawer in his desk, shuffling through it until he had a total of four dice. He put them on the corner of the tray and unlocked Baekhyun’s door, his stomach tight with anticipation. 

Without mentioning it, Chanyeol put the food down and then picked up the dice, rolling them absently in his hand as he moved to sit at Baekhyun’s desk. 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun zeroed in on the new item immediately. 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Eat first, and then I’ll tell you.”

Baekhyun frowned but did as he was told, his eyes periodically flashing over to Chanyeol’s hand as he ate the meat and potatoes that he’d been brought. 

Chanyeol waited until everything was gone, including the cup of tea that Baekhyun usually left untouched. He had a suspicion that Baekhyun liked to drink it sweetened but was too proud to ask for sugar, and it made him happier than it should have to see Baekhyun drain the entire cup before turning to him with poorly concealed eagerness. 

“Okay. Done. What is that?”

Chanyeol opened his hand to show Baekhyun the dice, “You said you were bored, so I thought we could play a game.”

“What kind of game?”

“A simple game of fate.” Chanyeol answered, “I thought we could both roll, and whoever comes out with the higher total can ask the other person a question. Any question they want, and the other has to answer truthfully.”

Baekhyun frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, “That doesn’t sound like much of a game.”

Chanyeol shrugged, “You don’t have to play. I can leave you alone again if you prefer.”

Baekhyun hesitated only for a moment before answering, “No. I’ll play.”

Chanyeol held out a pair of dice to Baekhyun, and the younger man scooted down to the end of the bed to take them out of Chanyeol’s hand, his fingers cold on Chanyeol’s warm palm for just a moment before he pulled away. 

“Alright, on three.” Chanyeol instructed, “One. Two. Three.”

Chanyeol threw the dice onto the desk, and Baekhyun dropped them onto the comforter in front of him. 

“I got six.” Chanyeol said. 

“Ten!” Baekhyun crowed, “Give me a moment to think.”

Chanyeol waited patiently as Baekhyun mulled over his options, wondering what was going through the smaller man’s head as he appeared to seriously consider his options. 

Finally, Baekhyun’s eyes met his, and Chanyeol could see a sincerity there that made him nervous. 

“Do you feel guilty? For what you did to my family?”

Chanyeol inhaled sharply through his nose, and he looked away from Baekhyun to consider the question. They were supposed to answer truthfully. 

“Guilt is not the right word.” Chanyeol finally replied, “Because I do not feel like I have done anything wrong. I fulfilled my responsibility to the Eastern province, and if I would not undo my actions if such a thing were possible.”

Baekhyun’s jaw tightened, and Chanyeol continued, “However, I have never taken the atrocities of war lightly. I am not guilty, Baekhyun, but I am haunted. The life of a soldier is full of nightmares, and I have many where I relive the bite of a blade or the raging heat of an infection. But I have just as many where I look down and see blood that is not mine, running thick and red over the hilt of my blade and down my arm. I have done what I must, but I did not enjoy it.”

They sat quietly for a moment. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun, but the smaller man didn’t look up at him, keeping his eyes trained forward on the wrinkled surface of his blankets. 

Finally Baekhyun broke the silence, “Let’s roll again.”

Dice clattered against wood as they both threw a new number. 

“I’ve gotten a three.” Baekhyun admitted, the corners of his mouth pulling down when he finally looked up at Chanyeol.

“Seven.” Chanyeol didn’t even pause before asking his questions, “I’ve puzzled over this since capturing you and cannot fathom the answer. Why were you never trained to fight like your brothers?”

Baekhyun sighed, “There were five of us, Chanyeol. Son after son, and my mother grew more anxious with each one. When I was born, there were complications with the birth, and the doctors warned my mother that trying again would have dire consequences. I am not so familiar with your customs in the Eastern province, but in the Goddess’ land, a daughter is an important gift.”

Chanyeol cocked his head curiously, and Baekhyun continued, “Sacred songs and family history is passed from mother to daughter for generations, a tradition that is not possible with sons who are always being sent away for training and practice. So it is not unusual for families who are not blessed with a girl to choose the youngest son as their mother’s companion instead. Without that relationship, the threads that tie us to the past and to the Goddess would fray and break, so while my brothers trained to fight, I learned to worship at my mother’s knee.”

“Could you not have done both?” Chanyeol asked, “Surely it would be for the best if you at least knew how to defend yourself.”

Baekhyun smiled bitterly, “I often asked the same question. But my parents were traditionalists. They thought that entertaining violence would sully my sacred knowledge. Convincing them otherwise was impossible.”

“I could teach you.” The offer was out of Chanyeol’s mouth before he really thought about it, “If you still want to learn.”

Baekhyun just blinked at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond. “You would teach your prisoner how to fight?” He asked, incredulous. 

“Well, I’m pretty confident that you’ll never get better than me.” Chanyeol answered, “And it would make me more comfortable, to know that you can take care of yourself if need be.”

Once again, Baekhyun didn’t know how to react. Chanyeol was truly one of the strangest men he’d ever met. 

“Well…” He finally said, “You would have to let me out of here.”

Chanyeol stood and stretched, “I’m happy to let you start roaming the castle whenever you like.”

He picked up the dice sitting on Baekhyun’s bed and put them back on the corner of the food tray before carrying it to the door, “All you need to do is ask.”


	6. Chapter 6

Following the dice game, Baekhyun found that he had a hard time sleeping. It was becoming… more difficult to maintain the same burning anger that he’d fostered for Chanyeol since being captured. The injustices that he’d expected had never solidified, and Chanyeol’s insistence on honesty and civility had yet to falter. Baekhyun had been stuck in this room for about a week now, but he knew that one apology would free him. He could trust that when Chanyeol told him that he would let him out, he would. 

And that was a strange thought. That he could trust Chanyeol. He couldn’t deny that the prince had never made a promise that he hadn’t kept, and he’d never tried to blindside Baekhyun or use him for entertainment. Baekhyun may be unhappy and angry, but he was not afraid. Not of Chanyeol.

When Chanyeol came with breakfast in the morning, Baekhyun was waiting, fully dressed and perched on the edge of his bed. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Baekhyun began, “About my situation.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and set down the tray, then took a seat at the desk and waited. 

“I believe I’ve been… unfair to you.” Baekhyun admitted, “I misjudged your character, and I assumed that you were cruel. That has proven untrue.”

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide, “Oh. Well… thank you. I’m so pleased that you’ve come around.”

“Let me be clear.” Baekhyun’s voice hardened, “I will never forgive you for what you’ve done to me and my family. I do not think you deserve forgiveness, but I concede now that you are no monster. You have your morals, even if I think they could use amending. Which is why I feel confident that you will respect me when I issue a challenge.”

Chanyeol’s spine stiffened, “What do you mean?”

“You told me you’d teach me to fight.” Baekhyun reminded him, “I will hold you to your word. Teach me to train, and promise me that if I ever best you, you’ll let me go.”

It was tempting to scoff, but Chanyeol held himself back. Baekhyun seemed serious, his gaze steady, and his body tilting forward ever so slightly, waiting for a response. He looked more open than Chanyeol had ever seen him before, as Baekhyun allowed himself to hope. 

Chanyeol took too long to respond, so Baekhyun interjected, “It’s fair!” He insisted, “You’ve… conquered me, so I have to stay here for now, but you have to give me the chance to fight back.”

Finally, Chanyeol nodded, “It is the honorable thing to do. I will accept your terms, but you must hear my conditions. First, a challenge for your freedom must be an official duel, catching me unawares will not count.”

Baekhyun clicked his tongue impatiently, “Yes, of course.”

Chanyeol held up a hand, “There’s more. You must also swear to give up these games. You will accept defeat until you achieve victory—that means you will follow orders, you will show me respect, and you will antagonize me no longer.”

“But… I may never win.” Baekhyun protested, “You would ask for my submission for the rest of my life?”

“A challenge must have stakes, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol answered, “By taking this oath, I accept that one day I may face humiliation and defeat. You must be willing to risk to the same.”

Baekhyun wanted to object. It was hardly fair for Chanyeol to ask him to accept humiliation and defeat when he had already faced both, but a buzzing high was already warming his core and spreading out through his limbs. It was exciting, to have a shot at taking back some control over his fate. 

“Fine.” Baekhyun conceded, “We are in agreement.” He stood from his perch on the bed and grasped Chanyeol’s hand. 

His husband stood and pulled their elbows in close, so that they were standing chest to chest, “I swear it. On my honor as a man.”

“I swear it.” Baekhyun answered, “On my bond with the Goddess.” 

Their eyes stayed locked together for what seemed like a moment too long before Chanyeol pulled away, “I have meetings to attend to this morning, so we will begin tomorrow. I expect you to be dressed and ready at sunrise.”

Baekhyun grinned, “I can’t wait.”

* * *

It had seemed like such a good idea when Baekhyun had mulled over training himself into a weapon powerful enough to defeat his captor, but now, with a real blade in his hand, he could acutely feel his own ineptitude. His cheeks burned as Chanyeol explained how to properly place his fingers and thumb so that the sword would stay balanced in his hand. His feet were clumsy, his technique was terrible, and he had absolutely gotten himself in over his head. 

To his credit, Chanyeol was a patient teacher. 

“Widen your stance, Baekhyun.” He reminded for the fifth time within the hour, “If your feet are close together, it’s too easy to knock you over.”

Baekhyun grumbled but scooted his heels further out, bending his knees to sink into a more stable position. 

“Now. Repeat combination one.” 

With a huff, Baekhyun began the simple combination of a backhanded slash with a two-handed downward strike. His arm ached from the repetitive movement with the sword. It had been light when they had begun, but now it felt like a brick in his hand. 

“Put it together with combination two. Try to transition smoothly—it will become more natural as you practice.”

Baekhyun grit his teeth and moved the sword into an outward arc before slashing it upwards, then started the movement again. Back, down, out, up. Back, down, out, up. Back, down, out, up. 

Sweat dripped from his nose, and he felt a little shaky as he pushed himself. But he didn’t want to stop until Chanyeol told him they were finished, he may not have the skills of a fighter, but he wanted to prove that he had the determination of one. 

Baekhyun swept his arm out for the next backhanded stroke, and his blade clanged against metal. He gasped as the strike reverberated up his arm, and his eyes flew up to see Chanyeol had drawn his own blade and blocked his movement. With his free hand, Chanyeol reached out and pushed hard against Baekhyun’s chest, sending him toppling to the ground. In a moment, Chanyeol was on him, the flat of his blade pressed harmlessly against Baekhyun’s throat. 

“Widen. Your. Stance.” Chanyeol repeated, and his mouth was close enough that Baekhyun could feel the air whisper past his ear. The proximity only lasted a moment, though, as Chanyeol sheathed his sword and then stood up, before offering his hand to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun took it and let Chanyeol pull him to his feet, “Well done. We’re done for today.”

As they made their way back into the palace, Baekhyun reached up to brush his throat with his fingers, as the skin where Chanyeol’s blade had been was still tingling with… fear. Yes, it must have been fear.

* * *

Now that Baekhyun wasn’t confined to his room, he found that he could entertain himself for hours just by wandering through the castle. It was large enough that he rarely ran into anyone, and it seemed that there was no end of undiscovered rooms to come across and investigate. 

On one of these excursions, Baekhyun found himself pushing open the doors to the cathedral. It wasn’t completely unfamiliar, as he’d married Chanyeol in this room, but he still felt compelled to look around. He hadn’t been too focused on his surroundings at the time, after all. 

The stained glass window that he’d noticed on his wedding day drew his attention again. It was on the eastern side of the chapel, and the mid-morning sun glowed yellow as it streamed through the Goddess’ hair. Baekhyun sank down onto one of the pews next to it and curled his legs up under him. After all that had happened, seeing the Goddess’ face wasn’t exactly comforting, but at least it was familiar. 

In her slender fingers, the Goddess clutched God Arin’s heart tightly, and blood spilled down her arm as she held it aloft. Back home, art depicting The Split was common, but the Goddess’ face never looked the way it did here. She was still beautiful, but there was a cruel sneer to her lips that Baekhyun feel uneasy. 

“We will have to commission a new window for the western wall. Now that Arin’s heart has been reclaimed.” 

Baekhyun started when an unexpected voice spoke from the front of the cathedral. A priest in bright white robes had emerged from some antechamber, and he was making his way toward Baekhyun. 

“The sun will rise behind the Goddess’ betrayal, but it will set behind our victory. A poetic beginning and ending.”

Baekhyun stayed quiet. What was there to say? The comment wasn’t even inaccurate, after all. Chanyeol’s victory over his family and his homeland was an ending for him as well, albeit a tragic one. 

The priest stopped directly behind him and paused there for a moment. Baekhyun froze when he felt fingers card up through his hair from the nape of his neck, tugging a little at the crown of his head before disappearing, “Such beautiful light hair, just like the Goddess.”

“How dare you touch me?” Baekhyun gasped, turning to bear his teeth at this presumptuous stranger, “I’m married to your prince!”

The priest raised an eyebrow, “Chanyeol? He is no prince of mine. The King may treat him favorably, but his blood is just as dirty as mine. The bastard son of a sickly housemaid does not scare me.”

Baekhyun tried not to show his surprise—he knew Chanyeol was not next in line to rule, but he’d never been told why. 

“Regardless.” Baekhyun stood and spat at the priest’s feet, “It isn’t Chanyeol’s blood you should be worried about. It is his sword.”

* * *

Baekhyun was preparing for dinner when Chanyeol came storming through the door, red spots staining his cheekbones. He lasered in on Baekhyun immediately and glared at him. 

“Is there something you’d like to tell me about?” He questioned, coming in close to Baekhyun’s vanity and looming over him, “About an incident in the chapel?”

Baekhyun leaned back, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion, “You mean with the priest…?”

“Yes, with the priest!’ Chanyeol cut him off, “I thought that we had an agreement? You promised me you would stop these silly, stubborn games, and now I have report of you threatening a clergyman and spitting on him like a toddler? Do you enjoy making me look like a fool, Baekhyun? Because I won’t stand for it! You know I won’t!”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, “But I…”

“I don’t want to hear excuses!” Chanyeol roared, “How can I trust you when you break your promises?”

The chair scraped hard against the floor as Baekhyun stood up and pushed himself into Chanyeol’s space, “Listen to me!” 

Chanyeol’s eyes sparked with anger, “What could you possibly have to say to defend yourself? You clearly have no sense of honor or dignity when you…”

“Did he tell you what he did?” Baekhyun rose his voice to yell over Chanyeol, “Did he tell you that he caressed my neck and ran his fingers through my hair like I belonged to him? Did he tell you that he undermined your authority and called you a bastard? Did he tell you he called your blood dirty and your mother a sickly housemaid? Was any of that included in this goddamn report?”

Confusion replaced wrath as Chanyeol processed Baekhyun’s words, “What…? What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I just said, you moron!” Baekhyun shouted, “Your priest tried to come on to me and got offended when I rejected him. He insulted you and touched me without my permission, but you have the audacity to come stomping in here and tell me I have no honor?”

Chanyeol rocked back on his heels, putting some distance between the two of them, “I’m… I didn’t know.”

“Obviously!” Baekhyun grumbled and threw himself back into his chair, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I was getting ready for dinner. I know how important it is to you to have a pretty little spouse at your side, and I understand what it means to make a promise.”

He turned back to the mirror and steadfastly ignored Chanyeol, picking his powder puff back off the vanity and aggressively beating it into his skin, making white dust fly up in a cloying poof. 

“You are not hurt?” Chanyeol’s voice was low; “He didn’t… force you into anything uncouth?”

Baekhyun huffed and turned, “No, Chanyeol, he didn’t rape me. But he did put his creepy, clammy fingers all over my neck, and I don’t really want to talk about it anymore.”

Chanyeol’s eyes slid up to meet his, and Baekhyun felt his bitterness ease when he saw real regret there, “Just know this.” Baekhyun began, “If we’re going to make this stupid marriage as amiable as you want it to be, then you need to start listening to me. It’s not enough to indulge me with gifts or sword training every once and a while, you’re going to need to start treating me like a partner. I understand that I am not your equal, but I at least deserve to be heard.”

Chanyeol nodded solemnly, “I understand. And… I am sorry.”

“I forgive you.” Baekhyun answered briskly, “Now leave me alone. Unless you plan on taking a half-powdered gremlin down to dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will forgive me for the long wait for this chapter. Now that the school year has started in earnest, it's much more difficult to find free time, but I promise that I will keep trying! You have all been so kind and generous that staying motivated is easy <3


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun was taking some time to sit and watch his finches flit about their cage when Chanyeol knocked on his bedroom door, “Baekhyun? Are you decent?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “It’s almost noon; of course I’m dressed. You can come in.”

Chanyeol pushed open the door and walked inside. His hair was slicked neatly to the side, and he wore a pressed, embroidered uniform that indicated he had some kind of official business to take care of today. 

“I am attending a diplomatic meeting with my father and some visiting nobles in an hour.” Chanyeol informed him, “And I thought… you might like to accompany me?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “Um. Alright. But I don’t understand, what do you want me to do there?”

Chanyeol shuffled his feet and averted his eyes for a moment, but his gaze firmed and he turned back to his husband, “I’ve considered what you’ve said. About treating you like a partner. I have been dismissive of you, and I thought this might be a good first step towards giving your voice the value it deserves. Perhaps if we begin working on things together, we will have more to talk about. More to consider with one another.”

Baekhyun hesitated. This was a step towards camaraderie that he didn’t have to take. The two of them had an uneasy peace, but they weren’t friends. 

But Goddess, it sounded like a good idea. Baekhyun was perpetually bored in this place, and while diplomatic meetings weren’t exactly peak entertainment, at least something was happening. Something important. And if Chanyeol was really offering to seek Baekhyun’s counsel, then it wasn’t an offer to take lightly. 

“I will go with you.” Baekhyun finally responded, “Give me thirty minutes to get dressed.”

* * *

Baekhyun had attended meetings like this hundreds of times, but it had never felt quite like this. Before, his power within the room had been unquestionable and complete respect was the expectation. Now, all formalities were directed at Chanyeol, from the moment they entered the room. The diplomats bowed to the prince and glanced at his companion, barely giving Baekhyun a look before moving on. 

Chanyeol’s father was already seated at the head of the table, and once everyone was seated he turned to his son. 

“You have brought your consort with you. This is an unusual choice.”

Baekhyun felt his mouth go dry at the disapproving tone, and he gave Chanyeol a panicked look. He’d assumed that everyone had already agreed to Chanyeol’s plan to bring him along.

“Baekhyun is a former prince and my partner. I believe that his expertise will be valuable to me.”

The king frowned and turned a sharp eye on Baekhyun, who respectfully averted his eyes and waited to be told what to do. 

“Very well. Then we will begin.”

The tension disappeared, and Baekhyun relaxed. 

The meeting was nothing extraordinary, but Baekhyun made sure to stay engaged. He understood that Chanyeol was offering something with this invitation. His current role within the royal family was nothing more than ornamental, but if he could prove his worth, perhaps he would be able to gain back some of the power that he’d lost. He would never speak up here in this meeting, but perhaps a year from now, his voice would be allowed. 

“There are still some things that need to be addressed concerning the end of the war, including our gift to Hymnil.” The king said, “Chanyeol, I hoped you would take responsibility for this task. As the general at the final battle, it will mean more to them if it comes from you personally.”

Baekhyun turned to his husband, nervousness flaring up in his belly. 

“Of course, Father.” Chanyeol responded without hesitation, “I will do anything you require of me.”

The king smiled, “Wonderful. You should not need an entourage, but I would recommend taking at least one other person with you on your journey. We should not tarry long; I do not want the Wu’s to believe us ungrateful. Please finalize your plans before the end of the week.”

“Understood.”

Baekhyun kept his lips pressed tightly together, keeping his reaction carefully controlled, but for the remainder of the meeting, he felt his anxiety growing. Hymnil was a long ways to the north; how long would Chanyeol be gone? 

The meeting came to a close shortly after, and Baekhyun obediently took Chanyeol’s arm when it was offered to him. They walked back to their rooms without exchanging words. Baekhyun could feel his hand sweating against the starched, thick fabric of Chanyeol’s sleeve, but he wasn’t sure if he should speak up about his nervousness. He couldn’t even really explain in his own head why the thought of Chanyeol leaving him alone in the castle made him so apprehensive, but the feeling was there nonetheless. 

When they returned to their chambers, Baekhyun released Chanyeol’s elbow and perched on the sofa, watching the taller man as he rid himself of the stiff, formal tunic he’d worn for the meeting. His eyes widened a little when he saw Chanyeol had on a sleeveless undershirt beneath, rather than his usual long-sleeved attire. It was only practical, given how heavy his formal wear was, but Baekhyun still felt compelled to avert his eyes away from Chanyeol’s bare arms, a slight heat spreading up his ears. 

He cleared his throat when Chanyeol was covered up again, “This trip to Hymnil… how long do you think it will last?”

Chanyeol paused to consider it, “Well, it shouldn’t take too long if it’s just me and a couple of men. No more than two weeks, I would guess.”

“And what am I to do during that time?” Baekhyun asked, “I won’t have anyone to train with. And no one to go to meals with. I’m not quite sure what my role is if you’re not here.”

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, “I suppose I hadn’t really thought about it. I’ll speak with Sehun; I’m sure he wouldn’t mind keeping an eye one you.”

Baekhyun made a face, “Mm. I don’t like Sehun.”

That made Chanyeol laugh, “You’ve hardly spent any time with him!”

Baekhyun sniffed, “But the time I have spent with him was plenty, thank you. He’s impertinent. I may just be a whore to him, but you are his older brother, he should treat you with respect.”

“First of all,” Chanyeol took a seat on the other side of the couch, “I have never called you a whore, and you should not call yourself one either. We are married, so even if we were… up to something, it would be perfectly alright. Second, I may be older than Sehun, but he is the legitimate heir to the kingdom, and he can treat me as casually as he likes. What’s more, Sehun and I are friends, there is no need for formalities between us.”

Baekhyun stuck his lip out in an expression that was dangerously close to a pout, “He makes fun of me. I don’t like it.”

Chanyeol just laughed again, “He teases you because he likes you. But if it really bothers you, then I’ll speak with him about it.”

Baekhyun just nodded, turning his gaze to the floor. Chanyeol stood and headed for the door, stopping briefly to put his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and say, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”

* * *

Chanyeol did bring it up to his brother, later that day when they met up at the archery range for some target practice. 

“Did you know Baekhyun doesn’t like you?”

Sehun let his bow arm fall and turned to Chanyeol in mock surprise, “Why do you think that? Did he tell you? Or did the dagger-like glares clue you in?”

Chanyeol let an arrow fly, frowning when he saw it was a little left of center. “I have to make a trip to Hymnil for Father, and I’ll need you to keep him entertained while I’m gone. So mind your manners and do your best to keep him out of trouble.”

Sehun let out a long breath and drew his bow back, pulling the arrow back all the way to the corner of his mouth before letting it fly. “Keeping that little menace out of trouble is more complicated than you make it sound. I give it three days of you being gone before he gets himself put on death row.”

Chanyeol sighed and turned to face his brother, “Please don’t say that. The more I think about it, the more nervous I get.” He ran his fingers absentmindedly through the fletching of an arrow, “You don’t really think something will happen while I’m gone, do you?”

Sehun raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you remember what happened that one time I left Vivi alone in my room for a couple hours last month?”

Chanyeol shook his head. 

“He tore up everything.” Sehun told him, “The pillows, the clothes I had on the floor, and the arm of the sofa. And then he pissed on my bathroom floor.”

Chanyeol scoffed, “Baekhyun isn’t a dog.”

“No, he’s worse.” Sehun replied, “He’s a human who can talk, and Baekhyun can run his mouth like no one else I’ve ever met.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do, then?” Chanyeol asked, unable to deny Sehun’s claims. 

Sehun shrugged, “Take him with you. Dad said you could bring someone with you right? It’s just a quick trip there and back, no need to take the whole cavalry, why not bring your husband?”

“I can’t do that!” Chanyeol protested.

“Why not?”

Chanyeol struggled to answer for a moment. “Well… he can’t defend himself. What if something happens?”

Sehun brought his bow up to resume practice, “Nothing’s going to happen, and even if it does, you’ll be there. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

And Chanyeol could think of some pretty bad things, but Sehun had a good point. Not to mention, he was trying to work on treating Baekhyun more like a partner, and going on a diplomatic mission together would certainly count as working together. 

He followed Sehun’s example and drew his own bow, taking an extra moment to line up the shot before he let it fly. The arrow blew a tiny piece of hair away from his cheek as it whizzed past before hitting the target dead center. Satisfied, he took off the glove that protected his fingers from chafing against the bowstring and left to tell Baekhyun his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... I know what you're thinking. This chapter was boring and took too long BUT
> 
> ...there's no 'but', it's just like that, lads. I hope this wasn't too disappointing, and I'm going to do the best I can to get the next chapter up quickly. Lots of love, y'all are the best <3


	8. Chapter 8

It was the smallest diplomatic mission that Baekhyun had ever been on. Just he and Chanyeol with one extra horse to carry their things and the gifts they would present to the Wu’s. It was such a small affair that it hardly felt like a mission at all as they prepared to leave the castle.

The weather was fair the morning they planned to leave, but Baekhyun noted with some concern that there were some nasty looking clouds gathering over the trees. Hopefully it was nothing, but the day was too young to really know which way things would go. 

“I believe everything is in order.” Chanyeol murmured, his voice uncharacteristically low as the hush of dawn still settled over both of them. The stable was quiet as they made their final preparations, and then they made their way out into the courtyard. 

Baekhyun swung himself onto his horse and waited expectantly as Chanyeol did a final check of their supplies before he followed suit. 

The air was crisp as they got going, and Baekhyun could feel a warm flush spread across his face right away. He pulled his cloak up tight around his ears and urged his horse on faster, hardly able to restrain a grin as they left the palace gates behind. It felt really, really good to be outside of them with the wind in his face and a horse beneath him. Chanyeol’s invitation to come on this trip had been a surprise, but he had jumped at the opportunity to leave. Being alone with Chanyeol wasn’t exactly his idea of a great time, but he didn’t have anybody else and anything was better than being trapped in the castle. 

They made good time, as both men were strong riders, and they had packed light. Despite their speed, eventually the clouds Baekhyun had noticed that morning caught up with them. The air that had been brisk and fresh in the morning turned damp and cold as the clouds darkened above them. The trees of the forest kept them partially sheltered when they stopped to eat lunch, but by the evening the rain was coming down hard enough that the branches were no defense. 

Baekhyun was forced to keep his eyes trained on the ground as the terrain became muddier, making it more difficult to control his mount. His breath steamed in front of him as the air got colder and more biting, and a slight shiver took over as the damp managed to seep through the wool of his cloak. 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol had to shout to make himself heard, “There is not much further! I know of a large cave just a few miles ahead, and if we make it there, we’ll have somewhere dry to sleep.”

Baekhyun just nodded, blinking rapidly to keep the streams of water out of his eyes. 

Chanyeol led them forward, but their pace felt excruciatingly slow as they urged the horses through the deepening muck. 

With the rain thundering down, it took Baekhyun longer to hear it than it should have, so by the time the sound of raging water was distinct from the rain, he could see it. The path was flooded, covered in a wide, rushing stream that extended endlessly in both directions. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouted, “What are we going to do?”

Chanyeol paused and turned back to answer, “We’re going to have to cross! I’ll go first to check the depth—don’t follow until I tell you to!”

Baekhyun looked at the water again and felt his stomach sink, “But what if it’s too deep? What are you going to do?”

Chanyeol either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him, because the taller man urged his horse on, pressing his chest down against the horse, patting her neck comfortingly as they took the first few steps into the water. 

The pack horse followed behind, and Baekhyun watched with bated breath as they got deeper into the stream. The horse’s ankles disappeared first, then her knees, and by the time the frothing water was touching Chanyeol’s boots, Baekhyun could hardly stand to watch. But as he watched, they started to climb again, and Baekhyun was finally able to breath again. 

Once Chanyeol and their supplies were safely on the other side, his husband turned around to wave him forward. It seemed like Chanyeol was yelling something, but the water was too loud for Baekhyun to hear. Regardless, it was clear that he was meant to follow. 

Baekhyun steeled himself and swallowed down the terrible fear that was bubbling in his stomach. He prompted his horse forward, following Chanyeol’s example of soothing her as they entered the water. She stopped once the water covered her hooves and tossed her head, refusing to go farther. Baekhyun clenched his jaw and dug his heels more firmly into her sides, urging her on. 

“Come on, Lys. I know it’s scary, but Chanyeol already made it.” He murmured calmingly into her ear, “If we just take things slow and steady, we’ll be on the other side before we know it.”

Lys reluctantly continued forward, snorting heavily as the water continued to rise. It hit Baekhyun’s toes, but he kept his eyes trained on Chanyeol, who was still waving and shouting encouragements to the both of them on the other side. 

With relief, Baekhyun realized that they were going up again, the worst was behind them. Just as he was sure everything would be all right a bolt of lightening cracked through the sky above them, followed immediately by a deep roll of thunder that shook the teeth in Baekhyun’s head. 

Several things happened one right after another. Lys reared back, her eyes going wide and blank with fear. Baekhyun screamed as he lost his balance in the saddle, blindly wrapping his arms around Lys’s neck before the water’s current could rip him away. The reins were lost immediately, and Baekhyun barely managed to keep himself on the panicking horse’s back. 

“Lys! Lys, shhh, darling, shhh, just a little further to the shore, calm down!”

But without the reins in his hands, Lys tossed her head defiantly, turning left and right as she looked for the closest escape. 

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force himself to think clearly as his control over the situation shattered around him. The rain was too loud, his horse was bucking beneath him, and he was having a difficult time even remembering which way they were supposed to be going. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s voice was there. It had been lost on the other side of the river, but now it was right next to him, calm and soothing as everything else fell apart. His eyes flew open, to see Chanyeol chest deep in the water, taking hold of Lys’s bridle and guiding her forward out of the river. 

“It’s alright, we’re almost there. Follow me, I’ve got you.” Chanyeol was talking to the horse, but Baekhyun still felt himself holding onto his words and using them to ground himself. When solid ground was beneath their feet once again, Baekhyun couldn’t stop tears from falling as the panic subsided and relief flooded his body. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol had let go of Lys, and was reaching for his hand, “Are you alright? The cave is less than a five minute ride from here, will you make it?”

Baekhyun nodded numbly and flexed his fingers, checking to see if they still worked before reaching to pick up the reins he’d lost. 

Chanyeol nodded and went back to his own mount, swinging his leg over and leading them on to their destination. 

Thought returned to Baekhyun slowly, clicking back into place one piece after another until he felt fully present again. 

The cave was dry and inviting when they arrived, and they made quick work of getting the horses tied and fed before starting the process of making a fire. Baekhyun was pulling the flint from their bags when he noticed the chattering. He turned to look at Chanyeol, who was arranging their firewood into a neat teepee. Or, he was trying to, unsuccessfully, because his fingers were trembling with cold. The chattering was Chanyeol’s teeth, despite his husband’s valiant efforts to keep his mouth clamped firmly shut, the clattering was unstoppable. 

“Oh my god, you’re soaking wet!” Baekhyun exclaimed, feeling like an absolute idiot for failing to notice until now. “Sit down! No, take off your clothes. I’ll get new ones from you pack, just get those off.”

“I’m alright, let’s get the fire made, and then I can…”

“No!” Baekhyun’s voice was rapidly ascending through the octaves, “Do it now!”

Chanyeol seemed to consider continuing to protest, but he was hardly making any progress anyway. “Fine. If you wanted me to get naked, you could have just said so…”

“Shut up!” Baekhyun rifled frantically through Chanyeol’s bags, pulling out a new set of undergarments and the warmest tunic he could find, “Shit, we should have done this right away; you’re going to get hypothermia.”

He turned his face away as he offered Chanyeol the new set of clothes, his cheeks flushing as he caught a glimpse of the other man’s bare chest. He hurried over to the fire pit and began arranging it as quickly as he could. 

“Baekhyun, there’s really no need to worry, my body’s seen worse than a little cold water.”

Baekhyun held up a finger and pointed to the log that lay by the fire, “I don’t want to hear it. Sit down.”

A spark flew from the flint and caught on the little ball of wood chips and fabric that they had packed as tinder, and Baekhyun blew on it gently, coaxing it into a steady flame. With satisfaction he watched it grow as he fed it more wood chips, until it was large enough to catch the larger pieces of wood. 

As soon as the fire was taken care of, he retrieved some of the blankets they had packed for bedding and wrapped them around Chanyeol, slapping away his hands when his husband tried to protest. He made quick work of laying out Chanyeol’s wet clothes by the fire, as well as his own cloak. When there was finally nothing left to do, he wrung his hands and turned to Chanyeol, who had given up on speaking and was just watching him. 

Baekhyun was relieved to see that Chanyeol had stopped trembling, but he still pressed the back of his hand across his forehead, just to check if he was developing a fever. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol was using that same steady, calming voice he’d used on Lys when they were in the river, “I’m going to be alright.”

“I just don’t understand why you did that in the first place.” Baekhyun scolded, “That water was freezing! Not to mention, if you’d gotten caught in the current, your corpse would be on the other side of the continent right now!”

Chanyeol lifted up one side of the blankets, “Your worry is appreciated, but unnecessary given that I’m alright now. Sit down, you’re cold as well.”

“I’m not that desperate!” Baekhyun crossed his arms defiantly, “I’ll just… sit over here. The fire is warm enough.”

Chanyeol frowned and dropped the blanket back down around his shoulders. Baekhyun sat down opposite him, and they were quiet for a moment. Truth be told, he was cold. He’d piled everything onto Chanyeol, and with his cloak drying on the ground, there wasn’t much insulating him against the cold air, but he was sure that with a little time next to the fire, the chill that had settled across his skin would dissipate.

The silence was broken when Chanyeol coughed into his hand. Baekhyun’s head snapped up in alarm that only increased when it was followed by a dramatic sniffle. 

“Actually… Baekhyun, I’m still feeling quite cold. Are there any more blankets?”

Baekhyun rose up and went to check their supplies, even though he knew that he’d already pulled everything out, “No, we’ve used them all. I don’t know what else might help…”

He returned to Chanyeol and once again pressed his hand to his forehead. It didn’t feel any different, but Chanyeol let out another pathetic sounding cough. 

“Oh… well if there’s no blankets, I don’t know how else I’m going to get warm…” Chanyeol’s eyes slid up to meet his own, and suddenly Baekhyun knew he’d been played for a fool. 

Baekhyun sighed, “You had me for a moment, but you’re really not much of a liar.”

Chanyeol gave up the act immediately and shrugged, “It was worth a try. You’re cold Baekhyun, and it looks like this rain is going to last all night. You need to warm up before you try to sleep, or you’ll be up all night.”

“Whatever, just scoot over.” Baekhyun grumbled. 

Chanyeol obliged, and Baekhyun slipped under the heaps of fabric and pulled it around his shoulders as well. The improvement was instant as the body heat built up beneath the blankets surrounded him and soothed the goosebumps that had risen up across his arms. Despite his proximity to Chanyeol, he couldn’t help but feel more comfortable as soon as he was settled beneath the weight of wool and leather. 

“Better?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun just scowled in response, but he did feel better. So much better. Chanyeol was going to be okay, the cold was leeching out of his bones, and he couldn’t recall ever being more ready to drift off to sleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early release date as a gift for you! It's a little short, but I thought you guys might appreciate having a little more to read. Thank you, as always, for your support and love <3


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the trip was uneventful after that first night. Just three days of riding through mud and trees, until at last the forest broke into the first small villages that indicated they were re-entering civilization. 

As the homes grew closer together and the towns grew more populated, Chanyeol hung back to ride side-by-side with Baekhyun. 

“We should reach the castle by nightfall.” He informed him, slowing his horse to an easy walk. 

Baekhyun nodded, “That’s good to hear. We can have a proper meal again.”

“Yes.” Chanyeol agreed, but Baekhyun felt there was something else. After a few moments of silence, Chanyeol continued, “Baekhyun, have you ever visited Hymnil before?”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, “Of course not. They’ve always been allied with your armies, why would I visit enemy territory?”

“Do you know anything about their politics from lessons or anything, then?” Chanyeol asked.

“No, I didn’t take cultural lessons on our wartime rivals, Chanyeol, what are you talking about?” Baekhyun snapped back, wishing his husband would just get to the point. 

Chanyeol grimaced, “I’m sorry, there’s just a few things you should know before we arrive. But you’re not going to like it.”

“Well, I don’t like a lot of things you do.” Baekhyun reminded him, “It’s certainly never stopped you before.”

Chanyeol fidgeted with the reins of his horse as he absentmindedly rubbed the leather between his fingertips, “Well, the Hymnils have a unique way of showing and perceiving power. Different cultures, you know, we all have our eccentricities.”

Baekhyun was starting to get nervous; he’d never seen Chanyeol dance around a topic like this. “Could you please just tell me what’s on your mind?”

“The Hymnils are fond of taking war prisoners.” Chanyeol finally admitted, “The more beautiful and important, the better. Having them is a status symbol that the royal family takes very seriously.”

“Is that it?” Baekhyun asked, “I tolerate you, don’t I?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “It’s different. When I married you, no one expected you to be happy about it, me included. But in Hymnil, admiration doesn’t come from forcing your prizes to do what you want, it comes from… convincing them too. The more money and power you have, the more leverage you have to get willing obedience from the people who have every right to hate you.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun answered, “I still don’t understand why you are so reluctant to tell me this.”

“The Hymnils require public displays of submission from their pets, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol finally confessed, “And if I want Wu to take me seriously, I may ask you to do the same.”

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide, “What the fuck do you mean submission?” 

Chanyeol wouldn’t meet his eyes, “The only thing you really need to worry about it is mealtimes – you won’t be allowed to sit at the table, you’ll have to kneel beside me.”

“On the floor?” Baekhyun sputtered. “How am I supposed to eat?”

Chanyeol winced, “Every time I’ve visited… Wu has hand fed them from his plate.” Baekhyun squawked and Chanyeol threw his hands up, “I don’t like it either! But we’ll only be here for two nights, and the only meal we have to share with the king is supper.”

“So you want me to kneel on the floor and eat food out of your hand like a dog, twice?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked an octave on the last word, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Baekhyun, I know that this will be difficult for you, but you promised me that you were going to be better about these things. I’m keeping my end of the bargain; we train every morning, and you grow stronger every day. I need to know that you’re not going to embarrass me.”

Baekhyun bit back the snarl that stuck in his throat and turned his face away. His heart felt too big for his chest as his insides boiled, a feeling that only intensified when he was forced to admit that Chanyeol was right. They had a deal.

“I won’t embarrass you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun finally answered, “My pride for yours.”

Chanyeol nodded solemnly. He noted the high color in Baekhyun’s cheeks and ears and felt tempted to say something else to console him, but he had a feeling any comments from him would just make things worse. He dug his heels into his horse’s sides, urging her to pick up speed and pull in front, allowing Baekhyun to work through his thoughts privately.

* * *

When they walked into Wu’s throne room, Baekhyun felt his stomach plunge down to the floor. A tiny part of him had hoped that Chanyeol had been exaggerating the strange customs in Hymnil, and there wasn’t really anything to be worried about. However, his first meeting with the king confirmed that Baekhyun was in for a rough couple of days. 

The throne room was a gigantic, vaulted hall lined with ornate pillars and gold filigree. At the end of the hall was a tall, shining throne where King Wu was sitting, waiting for them, and at his feet was a lithe young man, dressed in an oversized fur coat that draped down the steps to the throne. The young man seemed to be dozing against the king’s knee, and he barely opened his eyes to glance at the guests before he relaxed again.

Baekhyun’s heart fluttered wildly as they approached, and although he tried not to stare at the man on the floor, he couldn’t seem to look away. 

Chanyeol’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, “Your Highness, we are honored to be in your presence. We are here to bring you gifts and gratitude following the conquest of the Western Province.”

They both bowed at the waist, but when Chanyeol straightened again, Baekhyun kept his spine straight and his eyes on the floor. Perhaps if he showed a great deal of deference now, less would be required of him later. 

“It is good to see you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun heard the King rise, but he kept his gaze down. “I heard that you took the capital city yourself – very impressive. Your father must be very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Kris. It has been a long war, and we could not have attained victory without your help.”

Baekhyun flinched when long fingers hooked under his chin, gently guiding his face back up to eye level. The king of Hymnil was tall, even taller than Chanyeol, and his presence was imposing as Baekhyun was forced to look him in the eyes. 

“And who is this?” Kris asked, a smile quirking the corner of his lips, “Don’t tell me you’ve finally married?”

Chanyeol nodded, “I have. This is Byun Baekhyun, the former prince of the Western Province, and my consort.”

Kris’s eyes widened, “You took one alive? That’s incredible – is he the youngest son?”

“Yes. The Byun’s never had any daughters, so Baekhyun was their jewel. A companion to his mother and a disciple of the goddess, but never a soldier. We married upon my return to the Eastern Province.”

Kris’s hold on Baekhyun’s chin tightened for a moment before he released him, “He is an admirable prize, Chanyeol, and very pretty. I hope you are treating him kindly.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol bowed again, “If you would be so kind to excuse us, we have had a long journey and would like to clean up.”

“Your usual room has been prepared for you.” Kris turned and returned to his throne, resting his hand in the young man’s hair when he sat down. His fingers threaded through the loose locks, and he pet through them gently, “I will send a servant to fetch you when dinner is prepared. I look forward to catching up with you.”

* * *

“I feel ridiculous, Chanyeol, can’t you just tell them I’m ill?” Baekhyun fiddled with the chain that connected his lip with his ear, “It would be simpler that way, wouldn’t it?”

Chanyeol sighed, “You told me that you could handle this. If a little jewelry is going to upset you, than you’re going to need some thicker skin.”

Baekhyun ran his tongue over the cool metal clamped to his bottom lip, trying to grow accustomed to the feeling, “I just think that I look foolish.”

“No, you look decorated. Spoiled. Which is the point.”

A knock sounded at the door, and a serving girl peeked her head in to announce that dinner was waiting for them downstairs. Baekhyun took a deep breath and tore his eyes away from the mirror to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. He resisted the urge to glare, and instead reached out to take Chanyeol’s offered arm. 

They made their way down to the dining hall, where Kris was once again waiting for them with the young man kneeling beside him. His name was Tao, and Chanyeol had informed Baekhyun that he had been Kris’s favorite for a few years now. A few other nobles they hadn’t met yet were gathered there as well, most of them with someone by their side kneeling on little velvet cushions between the chairs. 

Kris gestured for the two of them to sit beside him, and Chanyeol pulled out the chair and sat. A burning feeling rose in Baekhyun’s throat as his gaze settled on the black poof at Chanyeol’s feet. It looked soft and comfortable, but nails would have looked more appealing. 

Chanyeol was trying not to look at him, but Baekhyun saw his eyes dart over a few times, checking if Baekhyun was still standing. He could feel his cheeks flush as he settled onto the cushion with his feet tucked behind him, putting him at about the same height as Chanyeol’s waist. The position brought back a flash of memory from their wedding, when Baekhyun had kneeled before Chanyeol at the altar. Baekhyun grit his teeth against the wild fluttering in his chest and throat and tried to will the heat in his cheeks to fade. 

Beside him, Chanyeol visibly relaxed when Baekhyun knelt down, tension bleeding from his shoulders as it became clear that he wasn’t going to have to make any excuses for Baekhyun tonight. Seeing that Chanyeol was also nervous about all this actually helped calm Baekhyun a little. Not only did it help to remember that they were both uncomfortable, but it also made this ordeal a little less humiliating if he could see that Chanyeol still didn’t take his obedience for granted. Chanyeol may trust him, but he didn’t see him as domesticated. 

That being said, Baekhyun knew everyone else in this room definitely did see him as domesticated, and he had to fight the boiling urge to show them all how wrong they were. That discomfort only intensified when food was brought to the table, and the royals started delivering food to their pets. Baekhyun’s nose wrinkled at the sight of the others putting meat and bread directly into their companion’s mouths, but Chanyeol took the time to pile everything onto pieces of bread that Baekhyun could hold himself. 

It was humiliating, but as the meal went on, the stinging embarrassment faded into something more manageable. Until Kris Wu opened his stupid mouth and ruined everything. 

“I’m actually surprised to see that your consort is so tame, Chanyeol. I’m aware that our customs in Hymnil are quite unique, but he’s taken to them like a natural. You must be either spoiling him to death or threatening him within an inch of his life to get him to mind you this way.” Kris made eye contact with Baekhyun and winked, “I hope it is the former.”

Baekhyun looked away to glare at the floor, and Chanyeol laughed nervously, “Well. It is respectful to follow the traditions of our host. Baekhyun understands this, as do I.”

“Or maybe this is just in his nature?” Kris mused, “You’ve not had anything to eat, Baekhyun, would you like some wine?”

Baekhyun couldn’t ignore being addressed directly, so he reluctantly brought his gaze back to the king, who was holding out a glass of wine. He tentatively reached a hand out to take it, but the king pulled it back. 

“Oh no,” Kris chided, “Treasures like you do not need to lift a finger. Tilt your chin, and I’ll give you a sip.”

Baekhyun’s pulse hammered in his ears, and his eyes darted to Chanyeol, who was watching him carefully. The tension had gathered back up into his shoulders, and Baekhyun could see that he was worried. 

He steeled himself and parted his lips, allowing the king of Hymnil to tip a swallow of wine into his mouth. 

“My, my, you were born for this weren’t you?”

The comment smarted instantly. If only the king had waited to make it until after he’d swallowed the wine, Baekhyun thought later that perhaps he could have held it together. 

But the bitter liquor had barely past his teeth before the pride he’d kept on a careful leash all night snapped its restraints. Before he could stop himself, Baekhyun turned his head away and spat the wine out onto the stone floor. 

“I was not born to serve you or any other man.” Baekhyun snarled, unable to stop now that he’d boiled over. He stood up and kicked the stupid black velvet cushion away from the table, but before he could take things any further, a strong arm swept under his knees and pulled him up against the cradle of Chanyeol’s chest. 

“I apologize, Your Highness. Please excuse us.” Chanyeol turned on heel, carrying Baekhyun away from the table as the smaller man writhed, hissing in his husband’s ear, “Put me down. Now. I can walk. Let me WALK.” Chanyeol flinched when Baekhyun’s voice broke into a yell, but he carried him all the way out of the dining hall and up to their room. 

When Baekhyun was finally dumped onto the bed, he could hardly see past the angry tears that he couldn’t seem to get under control. Chanyeol said nothing, turning away from him to face the window. 

Baekhyun waited for a rebuke that he slowly realized wasn’t coming. With a sigh, Chanyeol dug into one of their bags to pull out a blanket. He stripped out of his evening clothes and hung them in the dresser beside the bed, then went to the couch to lie down without saying anything. 

Baekhyun watched him, feeling his anger cool into frustration with the situation and with himself. When it became clear that his husband had no intention of saying anything, he felt the need to break the silence. 

“I’m sorry.” he apologized, “I don’t know why I did that.”

Chanyeol’s voice was tired when he replied, “I do. Go to sleep, Baekhyun. It’s alright.”

It wasn’t, but Baekhyun wasn’t sure what else to say. So with an unbearable weight in the air, the two princes fell into a restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fun plans for the next few chapters, so hang on my friends! I appreciate your patience and support, as always <3


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight woke Baekhyun in the morning, and the sound of Chanyeol washing his face in the bathroom. The room was warm, but a cold pit formed in his stomach the moment he remembered what had happened the night before.

He sat up and waited, anxiety gnawing at his stomach as he heard the water turn off and saw Chanyeol reenter the bedroom. Chanyeol looked up at him and noticed that he was awake. He smiled and nodded at Baekhyun before taking a seat on the couch and reaching for his boots, beginning the process of lacing them up his calves. 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun broke the quiet. 

Chanyeol paused and shook his head, “You don’t need to apologize. Frankly, I should have known better than to bring you on this trip at all, but that didn’t cross my mind until it was too late. This was an oversight on my part, and I take responsibility for pushing you too far.”

Those words took some time to process, and for some reason, Chanyeol’s understanding demeanor was making Baekhyun feel even guiltier about his outburst. 

“But…” he struggled to put the feeling into words, “You should be able to trust me. I made you a promise, and then I broke it. I am not sorry for disrespecting the king, he can get fucked.” Chanyeol snorted, but Baekhyun continued, “But I am sorry for letting you down.”

Chanyeol finished lacing his boots and looked up at him, “Thank you. In that case, I accept your apology.”

Baekhyun squirmed, “Will you, or will we… be in trouble because of what I did?”

“No,” Chanyeol shook his head, “It’s as I told you before. In Hymnil, power comes from coercion, not force. The only consequences of your outburst are upon my reputation, and even those shouldn’t be too severe, given that we’re not from here. Every pretty little thing in this court is here because they want to be – because their master is powerful enough, generous enough, and rich enough to offer them a life they can’t refuse.”

Chanyeol had explained this before, but Baekhyun didn’t feel like he’d fully understood it until now. It was a completely different way of thinking about power, but it did make sense. Dinner had felt so intensely humiliating last night because it was designed to; no sane person would tolerate such degrading treatment unless the reward for it was unbearably sweet. 

“In other words, my actions have signaled to the entire court of Hymnil that you are not powerful enough, generous enough, or rich enough to keep me in line.” Baekhyun summarized bitterly, “Why aren’t you angry with me?”

Chanyeol looked him in the eyes, with a fondness that twisted Baekhyun’s gut, “Because I know you, Baekhyun. God Arin himself could offer you immortality, and you would not kneel at his dinner table. The Wu’s can think what they will, but I’d like to see any of them try to tame your spirit. Now…” Chanyeol turned from him and reached for his cape, “I have a council to attend this afternoon, so we will not see each other again until this evening. Feel free to roam the grounds; no one will stop you. And I will request that someone delivers the remainder of your meals to this room.”

Baekhyun nodded and watched Chanyeol leave, his face flushed warm. Chanyeol said he had a strong spirit—the words felt buoyant in his chest—it felt like a tremendous compliment.

* * *

An hour or so after Chanyeol left, Baekhyun started to grow bored. He tottered around their room for a while and put on some makeup, but a glance out the window told him there was still a lot of time left in the day. It made him a bit nervous, but he finally decided he would take Chanyeol’s offer to wander around. He put on some shoes and went out into the hallways, hoping to eventually find a way out of the palace. 

After stopping a maid to ask for directions, he finally made his way outside, where he was able to see an orchard that had piqued his interest when they had arrived. 

Lush green fruit trees occupied most of the space, but there were also pockets of flowerbeds and ponds dispersed throughout the area. Baekhyun drifted happily beneath the leaves until a bright spot of purple caught his eye. His breath caught in his throat, as he grew closer; the structure appeared to be a hybrid of trees and a manmade trellis, as the trees must have been too heavy to hold up their own weight. Long, trailing bundles of purple flowers created a verdant canopy so thick it appeared to be a ceiling. 

Baekhyun reached out his hand and brought one of the vines closer to his face, observing the tiny flowers with awe. 

“It’s wisteria.” 

Baekhyun flinched back at the unexpected voice. 

“Have you never seen one before?” 

He turned and felt panic bubble in his gut when he saw that the person addressing him was King Wu himself, unaccompanied and walking towards him. 

Baekhyun bowed hurriedly and spoke to the ground, “No, Your Majesty. I apologize, I did not know you were here.”

“I’m actually pleased that we have run into each other, Baekhyun.” Kris responded, “You may rise.”

Baekhyun tentatively straightened his spine and raised his chin to make eye contact with the tall leader of Hymnil. “You are pleased?”

Kris nodded, “Yes. I believe I owe you an apology for what happened last night. My actions upset you.”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, “I… I don’t…” he stuttered, “You don’t need to apologize, Your Majesty.”

“I most certainly do.” Kris insisted, “You were offended, and I hope you will allow me to explain myself. Chanyeol is my friend, but he is viewed with disdain by some of the members of this court, due to his spotty lineage. You were doing so well, Baekhyun, that I thought I might help Chanyeol show off a little. I know it is unusual to many outsiders, but obedience is earned in Hymnil, through status and character, and I hoped to showcase the fact that Chanyeol has both. But I pushed too far, and I hope that you will forgive me for that.”

Kris inclined his head in a small bow that left Baekhyun speechless for a moment. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He finally managed to respond, “It is difficult for me, but I am beginning to understand that this… tradition is not as vindictive as it seems.”

Kris smiled, “I’m glad you think so. Centuries ago our ancestors acknowledged that while fear may be a more powerful motivator than love, respect is the ultimate trademark of an influential and good man.”

It made sense, in a way, although Baekhyun had a hard time fighting the urge to ask why such displays were necessary if the goal of the system was to encourage morality. Perhaps it was better than the violence and threats that most men used to assert dominance, but it was dominance nonetheless. 

Instead of voicing these thoughts, Baekhyun asked, “Has my husband asked if I may dine alone tonight?”

“Yes, and his request has been granted.” Kris confirmed, “I do not wish to make you more uncomfortable than you already are staying with us.”

Baekhyun hesitated for just a moment before bowing again at the waist, “With your permission, I would like to deny this accommodation and dine with your court again tonight.”

A bee hummed in Baekhyun’s ear, but he kept himself parallel to the ground. The king took a long time to answer. Finally he responded, “May I ask why?”

Baekhyun straightened his spine and looked Kris in the eyes, “I do not agree with the way your people make others show them respect, but it is the way things are done. I respect Chanyeol. He has been kind and generous to me, even though that behavior is not valued in the Eastern Province the way it is in Hymnil. He does it because he is a good man, and I would not have anyone believe otherwise. I will not have him spoken of dismissively because of me.”

Another long pause followed before Kris answered, “Well, I see no reason to deny you. I must be getting back to the castle, but please stay and enjoy the flowers.” He turned to go, but looked over his shoulder to make one final comment, “I suppose I will see you at dinner.”

Baekhyun nodded, although the king was no longer looking, “Yes. You will.”

* * *

Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol for the rest of the afternoon, as he had a feeling that if his husband knew what he was planning to do that he would try to stop him. He stayed in the gardens for a few more hours, enjoying the fresh air and abundant trees as the sun crept across the sky. Luckily, he had made himself up before leaving their rooms, so he had no reason to return before dinner. 

About half an hour before Baekhyun estimated everyone would arrive, he crept into the empty dining hall. The table was arranged for dinner, including the velvet black cushions that rested beside each seat. Baekhyun picked up the one he had kicked the night before and fluffed it a few times before setting it back on the floor and sitting down on it. For now, he just kept his legs crossed, but he kept his ears perked, so he would hear when the first guests began to arrive. 

The moment he heard footsteps, Baekhyun swung his legs beneath himself into a kneeling posture, as if he’d been seated like that the whole time. Back home, he had often performed ceremonies with his mother for the Goddess, and he pretended he was doing that now as well. He folded his arms behind his back, bowed his chin to his chest, and lowered his gaze in the humble posture that he’d learned since childhood. It wasn’t so difficult, if he imagined he was back in the shrine with his mother. 

Guests trickled in slowly. Some of them paused when they saw him, turning to their companions to raise their eyebrows and whisper. Baekhyun ignored them. He wasn’t here for them. 

Chanyeol entered the dining hall late, with Kris at his side. He was muttering frantically to the king, gesturing towards the hallway, but Kris held up a hand to quiet him. Kris gestured towards Baekhyun, and Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide when they settled on him. He left Kris’s side and sat in the seat beside Baekhyun. 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol hissed the moment he sat down, “I couldn’t find you anywhere. I thought you were going to dine alone tonight?”

Baekhyun raised his head to look at Chanyeol, “I’m making amends. I can do this.”

And as it turned out, he could. It was still dreadful to sit on the floor and watch the court of Hymnil treat human beings as if they were pets, but he took comfort in knowing that he was choosing to do this. No one pushed him tonight. No one tried to get him to eat or drink wine. Baekhyun kept his gaze on the floor and focused on stillness.

When the meal was over, Chanyeol placed his hand on Baekhyun’s neck, breaking the trance that Baekhyun hadn’t realized he’d fallen into. When he looked up, Chanyeol offered his arm to help Baekhyun stand and led him out of the room. 

They didn’t speak until they were back in their bedroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, Chanyeol started asking questions, “Why did you do that? Where did you go? Did someone tell you that you were required to attend dinner? I spoke with Kris, and they shouldn’t have told you that. You were allowed to dine alone.”

Baekhyun raised a hand to quiet him, “Nobody told me too. I just thought that I should, after what happened last night. It was my own decision.”

“I told you that it was alright. You didn’t have to do this.” Chanyeol’s words were tight and frustrated, for reasons that Baekhyun didn’t quite understand. 

“I wanted to.” Baekhyun tried to explain, “It may be distasteful to us, but these displays are how people here earn respect, and you deserve respect, Chanyeol.”

“But so do you!” The color was rising in Chanyeol’s face, tingeing the tips of his ears red, “It makes me angry to see you sitting there like furniture when you have every right to be acknowledged as a member of court.”

This conversation wasn’t going the way Baekhyun had anticipated at all. While he knew Chanyeol would be reluctant to let him attend dinner again, he thought it would be because he was afraid of another outburst. But Baekhyun had behaved beautifully, and Chanyeol was still upset. 

“I thought that you would be pleased with me.” Baekhyun admitted, “You asked me to do this exact thing for you yesterday.”

Chanyeol huffed, “I hadn’t seen it yesterday, and I thought I made it clear this morning that I wanted to ensure that you never had to do it again.”

“Give me a break! You had me carried into our wedding ceremony bound on a pallet like a dressed turkey; you saw nothing yesterday that you haven’t seen before.” Baekhyun snapped, “You know, I did this for your own good, but I should have known you would react like this. You can’t stand that I did it without asking. You’re angry because it was my plan, and not yours.”

Chanyeol threw his hands in the air, “That’s not what it’s about! You don’t make any sense, Baekhyun! You’ve asked me to treat you as a partner, but today I tried to stand up for you, and you put yourself right back where you didn’t want to be instead.”

Baekhyun stepped forward into Chanyeol’s space and stabbed a finger into his chest, “You’re an idiot, do you know that? Has no one ever taught you what it means to be partners? Let me explain it, and I’ll do it slowly just for you. I don’t want you to decide what I need, and I don’t want you to stand up for me. I want you to let me make those choices for myself. I don’t need to be handled with gloves.”

“And if your choices are foolish?” They were nose to nose as Chanyeol asked the question, but he didn’t pull back, “Shouldn’t I stop you?”

“If the choice is mine, then the consequences are as well.” Baekhyun explained, “If it makes me miserable, at least I can accept that I brought it on myself. It’s the loss of control I can’t stand.”

Chanyeol chuckled darkly, “Then we will never get along with one another. I’m afraid that we’re too similar; I will not lose control either.”

“Neither of us has to lose!” Baekhyun snarled, “We have to share.”

The statement hung between the two of them until Chanyeol looked away, breaking the eye contact they’d been holding. Baekhyun was pleased that he’d made his point, but an idea was forming in his mind, and he acted on it before he could chicken out. 

Baekhyun reached up a hand to cradle Chanyeol’s jaw, “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up, “Excuse me?”

“It’s an exchange of power, Chanyeol, a fair one.” Baekhyun explained, “And maybe you’ll finally see that I’m not made of porcelain.”

Chanyeol leaned in close and whispered, “You’ve lost it.”

Rather than pulling away, Baekhyun closed the miniscule gap between them to press their foreheads together, “Why? Because it wasn’t your idea?”

He pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s, moving slowly and keeping the kiss chaste. “Besides, we fight so much, haven’t you thought about it? Or is it just me?”

Chanyeol’s breath puffed across Baekhyun’s cheek, and his gaze flickered between Baekhyun’s eyes and his mouth, but he didn’t respond. His expression was conflicted, torn between hesitation and heat. 

Baekhyun pushed just a little more, “I’m just a man, Chanyeol, and so are you. Let’s treat each other like it.”

This time, Chanyeol closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Baekhyun. Their embrace started tentatively, but it felt like they were drawn together by magnets. Baekhyun parted his mouth and sucked on Chanyeol’s lip, the taller man groaned, and Baekhyun felt his whole body flush hot. 

They hadn’t made it far into the room to begin with, and Chanyeol indulged his desire to box Baekhyun in against the wall. When his back hit the wood, Baekhyun’s breath hitched before his lips twitched up into a smirk, “So you have thought about it.” He accused, winding his arms behind Chanyeol’s neck, “You know where you want me.”

Chanyeol blushed, “You talk too much.”

Baekhyun fiddled with the short hairs at the back of Chanyeol’s neck, “And you don’t talk enough. Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to push you.”

Chanyeol pulled away a little, “You think it’s a good idea?”

“Yes, I do.” Baekhyun nodded.

“Then I don’t see why not.” Chanyeol’s fingers trailed down his chest and came to a stop at Baekhyun’s crotch, “And you’re right. I have thought about it.”

Baekhyun’s head thumped back against the wall as Chanyeol rubbed his growing bulge, and lowered his lips to his neck. Hot breath ghosted across his ear and sent shivers down his spine that ended in a gentle grind against Chanyeol’s palm. His mind was getting a little fuzzy, but he resisted the urge to lose himself and started working on Chanyeol’s buttons instead, opening up his shirt with increasingly unsteady fingers. 

Baekhyun smoothed his hands across Chanyeol’s exposed chest and gasped when he felt Chanyeol’s teeth just below his jaw. “Tell me about it.” His voice was embarrassingly thin, “When you thought about us, what did you imagine? What do you want to do?”

The press of Chanyeol’s hips was hot and insistent when he answered, “I imagine pleasuring you, Baekhyun, and watching you fall apart for me. I want your hands in my hair while I take you in my mouth.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s answer was somewhere between a word and a moan, “Well. I don’t have any objections.”

Chanyeol pulled away from his throat to look Baekhyun in the eyes, “Good.”

He sunk to his knees, and although this really wasn’t the path Baekhyun had anticipated their tryst to follow, he felt like he was burning up from the inside when Chanyeol unfastened his pants and took a moment to massage his hips as he dragged his tongue from the bottom of his cock to the tip. 

Perhaps the most surprising thing was that Chanyeol was good at this. Baekhyun could barely keep himself from jerking his hips forward each time Chanyeol took him all the way into his mouth, keeping his throat loose and relaxed as he attentively took Baekhyun apart one piece at a time. Chanyeol’s thumbs felt like brands against his inner thighs, gently stroking the sensitive skin there in a way that made Baekhyun want to scream. 

Baekhyun threw up a hand to stifle a gasp when Chanyeol swallowed around him, and the slick feeling of Chanyeol’s throat contracted around him like a vice before releasing him again. He could feel himself winding tighter and tighter as Chanyeol worked him over, and he realized that this really wasn’t going to last that long. 

“Ch-anyeol.” His eyes rolled back when Chanyeol swallowed around him again, “I’m close. I’m really close.”

Chanyeol pulled off just long enough to say, “I’ll swallow it,” before returning to the task at hand.”

Baekhyun bit the knuckle of his thumb hard enough to leave marks as he spasmed in Chanyeol’s mouth. His other hand scrambled in Chanyeol’s hair as his orgasm ripped through him in pulses. 

Chanyeol worked over until he was finished, and refastened up Baekhyun’s pants once he’d had the chance to recover a little. 

Baekhyun was still breathless when Chanyeol returned to his feet and rolled his hips against Baekhyun’s thigh. “Should I…” Baekhyun started to kneel, but Chanyeol stopped him and unbuttoned his own trousers. 

“No point, it’s not going to take much.” He guided Baekhyun’s hand to his cock and groaned as soon as he wrapped his fingers around his length, “God, just like that.”

Baekhyun refrained from teasing him and jerked him off quickly and efficiently, using his other hand to absentmindedly tweak Chanyeol’s nipples. 

In less than a minute, Chanyeol was gasping against his shoulder, hips rutting forward as he came between the two of them. Baekhyun stroked him through it and tried not to wrinkle his nose as they came down from the heady oblivion of arousal, and he realized how sweaty and sticky they both were. 

When Chanyeol’s heartbeat slowed, Baekhyun gently pushed him off his chest and said, “We should wash up.”

Chanyeol blinked slowly a couple times, still dazed from his high before looking down and answering, “Um. Yes. We should.”

On the way to the bathroom, Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and smirked at his husband, “Now, you see that I was right? I think we’ve both learned a little bit about losing control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I offer you a sex scene in these trying times?


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, Chanyeol woke up before Baekhyun. Years of strict military training were difficult to suppress, even when there was no reason to rise before the sun was even up. 

They had slept in the same bed for the first time after their coupling last night, so Chanyeol was able to just watch Baekhyun sleep for a while. Relaxed and guileless, the expression on his husband’s face was one that Chanyeol didn’t recognize. He looked younger like this, too, and Chanyeol was reminded that Baekhyun was only nineteen years old. They were both far too young for the amount of things they had seen. 

As he often was when it came to Baekhyun, Chanyeol was confused. Every time he thought he had developed a good grasp of what to expect from his husband, Baekhyun would do or say something that sent Chanyeol into a tailspin. First, he never would have predicted that Baekhyun would voluntarily submit himself to another dinner on his knees. It went against every thing he’d come to understand, but at least he could attribute that to the pact that they made together. Perhaps, Baekhyun felt that he needed to fix what he perceived as a broken promise. But what they had done last night… that certainly wasn’t a part of their original deal. 

He remembered the first time Baekhyun had tried to goad him into sex, of course. He would never forget the burning vitriol in Baekhyun’s eyes as he’d prodded at Chanyeol to show his true colors as the callous and power-hungry captor that he perceived him to be. At the time, Chanyeol thought that he’d proven something by leaving Baekhyun untouched, but he was beginning to wonder if it even made any difference. It was one less cruelty in a long line of unbearable cruelties that he would never be able to atone for. Chanyeol had come to terms with his own role in the atrocities of war a long time ago, but he had never expected nor asked Baekhyun to do so as well. Forgiveness was never something that he’d desired before from the countless people victimized by his role as conqueror, and he understood that in many peoples’ minds, he was nothing but a villain. He thought Baekhyun saw him as a villain. And he deserved it. 

But Baekhyun wanted to be partners, and Chanyeol didn’t quite know what that meant. Beside him, Baekhyun shifted in his sleep, pulling his hands in tight against his chest and curling into himself. Watching him, Chanyeol felt his chest squeeze at the little display of vulnerability, and that was a problem. Baekhyun was supposed to be nothing but an asset, and as Chanyeol’s fondness grew, so did a terrible feeling of cold responsibility.

Chanyeol was no stranger to bloodshed, and he’d never made any excuses for his role as a soldier, but the weight of his actions had never been so heavy. Regardless of how fairly Chanyeol tried to treat Baekhyun, his husband was a prisoner. An orphan. Alone. 

That shouldn’t matter.

Why was it starting to matter?

“Are you trying to read my mind?”

Chanyeol flinched as he was startled out of his thoughts and he was forced to refocus. 

Baekhyun had woken up, and he was looking at him through sleepy eyes, “Are you? Because you haven’t blinked in a full minute. I would give up, there’s nothing going on in there at the moment.”

Chanyeol flushed and looked away, “Sorry. Had a lot on my mind.”

“Me too, actually.” Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbow, “And I have a very serious question for you.”

Nervousness lanced through Chanyeol’s chest, “Oh?”

“Where did you learn how to suck dick like that?”

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped, and he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. He shoved Baekhyun away, “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m serious!” Baekhyun insisted, “You have no idea how surprised I am!”

Chanyeol scowled, “First, that’s offensive. Second, you are unbelievably crass.”

“I can’t help it!” Baekhyun threw a leg over Chanyeol and sat up so he was perched on Chanyeol’s hips, “I’m curious!” He leaned forward and smirked, “Do you fuck as well as you give head?”

Baekhyun’s hair curled around his ears and the sun behind him made it look like he was glowing. He was beautiful and irresistible, and Chanyeol shoved down a sudden, wild urge to cry. 

Instead he reached up, slid a thumb across Baekhyun’s cheek and grinned back, “Do you want to find out?”

* * *

The two of them were anxious to leave Hymnil behind, and they saddled the horses promptly after getting cleaned up. They rode beside each other silently, and Chanyeol was relieved to find that the rhythmic monotony of riding helped dull his thoughts. He was grateful for the chance to focus on something other than Baekhyun for a while. 

It was a calm day, and Chanyeol let the soundscape of hoof beats, soft wind, and insect humming untangle the confusing space in his mind. Which is why he noticed when things started to change. 

His brow furrowed and Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun’s horse, watching it walk. He cocked his head, listening carefully and confirming that there were footsteps that did not belong to them. More than one set of footsteps that didn’t belong to them. 

His gaze darted to the left and right, taking in a slight rustle in the trees on one side, and the snap of a stick on the other. Chanyeol’s mind raced as he quickly took stock of the situation and the best possible outcome. He needed to get Baekhyun out. 

“Baekhyun.” He muttered, doing his best to speak low and fast. “Don’t look at me. Don’t answer. Listen to me very carefully.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he turned towards Chanyeol before catching himself and jerking back towards front. 

“We’re being followed. I don’t know how many there are, but when I say go, I need you to run. Don’t stop; don’t slow down, just go until you get to the cave we stopped at the last time we made this trip. You remember where it is?”

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol was trying to sound calm, but Baekhyun could hear an edge of worry there. He strained his ears to hear what Chanyeol was hearing and he was alarmed to find that it seemed like little sounds were coming from all directions. Should he really leave Chanyeol here without even knowing how many people were out there? 

“They probably just want our supplies, and I’m armed. I’m going to take care of it, and I’ll meet you at that cave. You have the daggers I gave you?”

Baekhyun nodded again, and Chanyeol grit his teeth when another branch shook behind them. Closer than last time. 

“What are you going to do?” Baekhyun hissed, “What if there’s too many?”

“I’ll be fine. Do what I told you; if you stay I will have to protect you. It will be more dangerous for both of us. I can handle a few bandits.”

Baekhyun looked ready to argue, but Chanyeol cut him off. “Don’t. Run far. Run fast. Go now.”

Baekhyun was lost for just a moment, his breathing whistling through his throat as panic rose like bile, and he saw Chanyeol’s hand go to the hilt of his sword. 

“Go!” He repeated, “Now!”

Baekhyun dug his heels into the sides of his horse, holding on tight as she shot forward, and he heard the ring of steel as Chanyeol pulled his sword from its sheath. Behind him, shouts and metallic clamoring broke out. They didn’t go far before Baekhyun pulled back on the reins, bringing his steed to a stop. With trembling fingers, he tied his horse to a sturdy branch and retrieved his daggers from the saddlebags. After all, if Chanyeol didn’t actually need any help, then they could ride to the cave together, and if he did, Baekhyun would never forgive himself for abandoning him. 

On careful feet, Baekhyun headed back towards the sound of fighting. His sessions with Chanyeol were going well, and he was confident that he could defend himself, but he was aware that it would be best if he had the advantage of surprise. He crept through the thick forest growth with a tight grasp on his knives, feeling his palms sweat as he held the hilts with white knuckles. 

Eventually, he could see Chanyeol. His breath caught as he watched his husband cut down the bandits gracefully, mercilessly. The sword in his hand appeared to be an extension of his own arm as he cut down each man that dared to get close. Around the clearing, there were already half a dozen corpses, leaving only two men left to oppose Chanyeol. 

“Yield!” He heard Chanyeol shout between strikes, “Your friends are dead! You can avoid the same fate if you run now.”

A burly, bearded man growled and swung his axe forward at Chanyeol, “We fight together, and we die together. I will avenge them!”

Chanyeol avoided the blow and struck back with an ease that made Baekhyun’s stomach turn. The axe man fell to his knees with a pained gasp, leaving only one bandit left in the clearing. Chanyeol braced himself to tug his sword out of the burly man’s stomach, only to gasp in pain as his final opponent took careful aim with a crossbow at his sword hand. He was forced to release the hilt and stumble back as the last bandit threw the crossbow aside and charged Chanyeol with a knife. 

Baekhyun felt like he was frozen to the ground as he watched the bandit tackle Chanyeol to the ground and attempt to drive the knife into his throat. Chanyeol caught the man’s wrist with both hands, keeping the blade from plunging into his throat, but Baekhyun could see that his arms were trembling. One of Chanyeol’s hands was openly bleeding, and the bandit had the advantage of height and gravity. 

He needed to do something. Baekhyun knew he needed to do something. 

Chanyeol was going to die; he needed to do something. 

One dagger fell to the ground as he wrapped both hands around the hilt of just one. Three strides out into the clearing, and a wild scream left Baekhyun’s throat before time seemed to slow. 

His aim was true, and sharp steel dug its way through flesh and muscle as Baekhyun pounced and shoved the blade down as hard as he could. He distantly remembered that Chanyeol had once told him that it was more difficult to stab a man than it looked. It was true; it took all of his strength to force the dagger in to the hilt. 

Blood spurted up with surprising force, spattering Baekhyun’s arms and chin with viscera. It felt hot and sticky between his fingers, and he was afraid that if he licked his lips, he might taste the metallic tang of blood. 

Beneath him, the bandit was not dead. He was writhing. Gurgling. Frantically clawing at his chest to alleviate what Baekhyun imagined must be truly terrible pain. The erratic movements sent Baekhyun toppling to the ground onto his back. He turned his head to watch Chanyeol buck the dying man off his chest and retrieve his sword. With the hand that wasn’t injured, Chanyeol plunged the sword down into the bandit’s ribcage, finally ending the ordeal. 

Baekhyun pushed himself up to his knees, “You’re… you’re hurt. I’m sorry for not listening, but I was worried.” He wanted to stand and go to Chanyeol to assess the damage to his hand, but he couldn’t seem to get his legs beneath him, “We need to dress the wound. I can do it.”

Chanyeol knelt beside him and warm fingers closed around his chin, guiding him to face forward. Baekhyun realized that he’d still been looking at the corpse, talking to Chanyeol but not looking at him. There were a few things he hadn’t noticed actually, like the fact that he was crying. 

“I’m alright.” Chanyeol muttered, holding up his injured hand for Baekhyun to see, “It was just a graze. I’m okay.”

Baekhyun nodded, eyes focusing on the bright, bleeding gash across the back of Chanyeol’s hand. It looked painful, but not severe enough to need stitching. His eyes wandered down to his own hands, where the blood on his fingers and palms was already beginning to dry and flake. 

Chanyeol reached for his hip to pull out his water skin and unscrewed the cap. He poured some on Baekhyun’s hands and rubbed them between his own, cleaning away the residue of Baekhyun’s murder. Chanyeol dumped some water onto a handkerchief next and wiped it across Baekhyun’s face, removing the blood that had spattered up onto his cheeks and chin. 

When he was done, Chanyeol threw the handkerchief into the grass and looked Baekhyun in the eyes, “You saved my life just now. I would be dead if you hadn’t acted.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes. I know.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol pressed, “I asked them to surrender, and they refused. You didn’t have a choice.”

Baekhyun nodded again, and when Chanyeol extended a hand to help him stand up, he took it. His legs felt unsteady, but he managed to follow Chanyeol to his horse. Chanyeol pulled him up behind, and Baekhyun snaked his arms around Chanyeol’s waist to hold on. His husband’s back felt warm and firm, and Baekhyun indulged his desire to lean in and press his cheek between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades. 

They picked up Baekhyun’s horse where she was tied up, but Baekhyun didn’t dismount. Chanyeol said nothing, allowing him to stay pressed up against him as they made their way through the woods. 

The scene kept repeating itself in his mind. Chanyeol on the ground. The bandit above him. Slamming the knife downward. There was no outcome where either Chanyeol or the criminal didn’t end up dead, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe if he’d stabbed the arm instead, or he could have tried to choke the other man, giving Chanyeol time to get on his feet. Maybe he could have done it differently. 

They arrived at the cave as dusk fell, and Baekhyun helped set up camp. Chanyeol kept looking at him, scanning him in an attempt to gauge how Baekhyun was feeling, but he didn’t ask any questions. Baekhyun was grateful. He didn’t feel any need to talk about what had happened. 

It took a long time to fall asleep, but eventually Baekhyun drifted off. One moment he’d been staring at the top of cave, eyes lost in the darkness that surrounded them, and the next he was looking back down at his hands to find they were covered in blood. He wiped them on the grass, but it didn’t do any good. Everything he touched got smeared with blood, but he couldn’t seem to get it off. 

“Baekhyun.” 

He started awake at a touch to his shoulder, and his eyes snapped up to meet Chanyeol’s concerned gaze. 

“You’re alright. You were dreaming.”

Baekhyun sat up and rested his head between his knees, taking a few shaky breaths to try to steady himself. 

“Is this going to go away?” Baekhyun asked, unable to hide the tremor in his voice, “Am I going to be able to forgive myself for this?”

Chanyeol sighed deeply, “I’m not sure; some people never do. You know that you did the right thing – the only thing you could have in order to save my life, but that might not be enough. It is a horrible responsibility, Baekhyun, to choose who deserves to live and die, but sometimes we must make that decision. And I am grateful that you chose me.”

Baekhyun didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure what to say. He squeezed his knees tight against his chest as if it might help fill the gaping wound that felt like it was oozing guilt and shame from his heart into his lap. 

“You have to reconcile two truths, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol began carefully, afraid to overstep, “You have a good, righteous heart. And you killed a man. Those things are both true, and they will both continue to be true regardless of if you believe it or not. What is done cannot be undone.”

The weight of Chanyeol’s words settled heavy on Baekhyun’s back, and the swirl of emotions that came with them was too confusing to try to untangle. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned to Chanyeol, “Could you sleep beside me?” The request was pathetic, but Baekhyun couldn’t stand the thought of returning to his bloody dreams alone, “And wake me if the nightmare returns?”

The softness in Chanyeol’s eyes was unbearable, and Baekhyun found he had to look away. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? <3


End file.
